Lost In Shinobi World
by Elsaa Hatake
Summary: "Lost in Shinobi World" Kakashi x Nara (OC) fanfiction. Disclaimier: Masashi Kishimoto. Summary: 'Dimana Amerika? Indonesia?.. Peta macam apa ini?.. Ninja? apa ituuu ' Warning: Typo, gaje story dan lain lain... Character Info: Name: Nara Kazuri
1. New World

**Lost in Shinobi World: Chapter 1**

"Kai! Aku pulang duluan ya!"

"iya Nara! oh iya, umm..besok.. ayo kita pergi ke Mall bersama!"  
"Oke!"  
"Hati-hati Nara-chan!"  
"Iya! aku ingin pergi ke toko buku dulu. Kurasa ada komik terbaru, aku ingin membacanya. Jaa!"

Seperti inilah keseharian gadis terpintar disekolahnya, Nara. Sesudah pulang sekolah ia selalu mampir ke toko buku di Mall untuk membeli komik dan buku lainnya.

Belum setengah jalan ia pergi, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan teman barunya yang kemarin baru saja ia kenal, Yuna namanya. Lantas ia langsung berbalik arah menuju hutan dibelakang sekolahnya.

*Flashback

"wah.. PR hari ini lumayan banyak.." Ucap Nara sambil berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah, Ia pun menyimpan buku kedalam tasnya

Di Siang bolong seperti ini, Tiba-tiba, Nara mendengar seseorang berteriak

"Dasar kau pencuri! Kembali kesini!"

Nara pun melihat kearah suara itu datang, Dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari seorang anak laki-laki dan Paman penjual Takoyaki yang biasa Nara beli

Lalu, Nara menghampirinya, "Paman! Ada apa?" ucapnya

Paman itu pun membalikan badannya, "Yo! Nara-chan.. tadi ada seseorang yang mencuri Takoyaki..Yeahh.. "

"Dia mencuri Takoyaki dan Uang saku milikku.. " Ucap Anak laki-laki disebelahnya.

"Pencuri! Kalau begitu akan aku cari.." Nara pun mencoba mencari pencuri itu

Menurut anak itu, Pencuri tadi berlari kearah Hutan dibelakang sekolahnya, jadi Nara pergi kesana.

Sesampainya dihutan, insting nya mengatakan ia harus pergi kearah selatan, Lalu sampailah ia di Jurang, dan Nara pun melihat seseorang sedang duduk di tepi Jurang diseberang Nara. Penampilan orang itu tidak terlihat jelas

"apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan disini..hmm.."

Orang itu sedang makan sesuatu, Ia terlihat sangat kelaparan. Dan Nara pun melihat kearah Makanan itu

Diwadahnya terdapat tulisan "Bee-chan Takoyaki"

'Tidak salah lagi.. Dia pencuri Takoyaki itu' Tanpa pikir panjang, Nara pun berjalan ke Jalan setapak dipinggir jurang, dan pergi kearah Pencuri tadi.

Secara diam-diam Nara berjalan kebelakang pencuri itu dan.. "Hyaaaaa! Kena kau!" Nara pun menyergap pencuri tersebut dengan Jurus Rahasianya

"Aaahhh!" Pencuri itu terlihat sangat kaget

Nara pun memegang kedua tangan si Pencuri dibelakang badannya, dan menginjak Punggungnya

"Itai..Itai..Itai!" Suara Pencuri itu terdengar sangat Imut, dan Seperti suara perempuan

"ehh?" Perlahan-lahan, Nara melepaskan tangannya, dan secara cepat, Nara mundur 3 langkah dan bersiap-siap di Fighting Mode nya

"Siapa Kau?!" Ucap Nara

Saat Pencuri itu berbalik badan, Ternyata…

"Hee?! Kyaaaaa.. Kawaii.. " Nara pun memeluk dan mencubit pipi si Pencuri itu

"Kyaaaa! Menjauh dariku!" Si Pencuri itu memasang wajah Kesal, dengan Pipinya yang merah sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

Nara yang tadi tereksima dengan Ke-Kawai-an Pencuri itu, langsung kembali ke Fighting Mode nya

"Jelaskan Kenapa kau mencuri uang dan Takoyaki yang bukan milikmu?" Wajah Nara pun terlihat serius dan Menakutkan

"Sejak kemarin aku belum makan.." Ucap si Pencuri sambil menunduk, dan duduk ditempatnya tadi

Ekspresi Nara berubah menjadi lembut, "j-jadi.. Kau mencuri karena kau kelaparan?" Ia pun mengangguk, "Coba ceritakan padaku"

Lalu Nara pun duduk disebelah orang itu, "Namaku Yuna.. Akiro Yuna" ucap orang itu 

Dan,setelah berjam-jam Yuna pun menceritakan semuanya. "Jadi kau diusir dari panti asuhanmu, dan tinggal digubuk didalam hutan ini? Kau mencuri karena kau lapar?.. Masuk akal.. " Nara pun kasian dengan teman barunya ini

"um.. kalau begitu, Aku berjanji akan membawakan makanan untukmu setiap hari.. " Ucap Nara sambil mengacak-acak rambut Yuna

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya.. sekarang sudah sore.."

Lalu Nara pun berdiri dan Siap untuk pulang. Begitu juga dengan Yuna, Gubuknya terletak di Sebelah selatan, sedangkan jalan Nara pulang ada di Utara.

"Sampai Jumpa Nara.." Yuna pun tersenyum

"Sampai Jumpa Yuna.." Nara pun kembali melewati Jalan Setapak

Lalu, Yuna pun berteriak, "Nara..! Hati-hati dijalan setapak itu.. dibawahnya ada Kutukan bekas Klan ku.. Kutukan klan Akiro"

Nara pun sedikit takut mendengarnya, tapi melanjutkan perjalanannya, "Baik!"

*Flashback off

Saat diperjalanan, Nara menyiapkan makanan yang telah dibawanya untuk temannya itu. 'Kasihan sekali dia, belum pernah makan seenak orang lain' pikirnya.

Ditengah perjalanan, jalan setapak dipinggir jurang yang kemarin utuh ia lewati, sekarang sudah rusak dan menjadi jalanan maut yang berbahaya. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk melewatinya 'Ini demi temanku'.

Saat pertama ia melewati jalan itu, rasanya seperti ada diujung maut, tapi setelah beberapa langkah ia sudah merasa aman. Ia berjalan dengan tenang.

Tiba-tiba, saat langkah selanjutnya. Tanah disekitarnya ambruk. Nara pun terjatuh kedalam jurang yang hanya 13 meter itu. Dunia disekitarnya memudar dan berubah menjadi hitam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Nara terbangun. Dunia disekitarnya memancarkan cahaya yang terang menandakan hari sudah pagi.

Kicauan burung terdengar, diikuti dengan petir warna biru dan suara teriakan seseorang. 'Tunggu, teriakan seseorang' Ia pikir. Ia langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan melihat sekitarnya. 'dimana ini?' lalu munculah cahaya seperti listrik dan diikuti suara kicauan burung lagi. ia mencoba berdiri namun kakinya terasa lemah. 

"Hey kau! Jangan remehkan Guruku ini, Dia adalah Kakashi si Copy Ninja!" Ia mendengar seseorang berteriak dibelakangnya. Lantas ia membalikan badannya dan mengintip dari belakang pohon.

Apa yang ia lihat hampir membuat jantungnya lepas. 10 Meter didepannya berbaring 3 mayat orang dengan pakaian yang sama dan dilumuri oleh darah. Matanya membulat saat melihat ada 3 orang yang akan berjalan ke arahnya. Ia mencoba berdiri namun kembali terjatuh lagi "ahhh!"

"sensei, siapa itu?" ucap seseorang dengan rambut berwarna kuning.  
lalu orang yang dipanggil 'sensei' itu menjawab "itu! Dia siapa?"

Nara terkejut saat ke 3 orang asing itu berlari ke arahnya, dan berhenti tidak jauh dari tempat ia terjatuh. "jangan Bunuh aku! Kumohon".

"Tenang.." ucap gadis berambut pink disebelah 'sensei' nya.

Gadis pink itu mendekati Nara.

Merasa terancam, Nara memejamkan matanya dan berfikir. Ia berfikir jika ia dilindungi oleh Naga yang ada di Komik Favorit nya, DragonBall.. Pasti Mereka tidak bisa membunuh atau melukai Nara

"ahhhhh!" gadis Pink itu berteriak saat tiba-tiba Nara dilindungi oleh api berbentuk naga dan gadis pink itu terkena Api nya.

Nara pun berfikir, 'Sejak kapan Naga itu terbuat dari api..'

Lantas anak berambut kuning disebelahnya mencoba menolongnya.

"Hei hentikan! Hentikan jurus itu!" ucap laki-laki berambut silver. Nara menatap satu mata orang itu dan terjebak dalam keanggunan matanya.

"hei apa kau mendengarku! Hentikan jutsu itu!" katanya. 'Jutsu?a..apa itu? Apa itu karna aku?' pikirnya panik. "ahhhhh!" gadis pink itu semakin kesakitan saat kulitnya tersentuh oleh Naga api itu.

"A..apa itu..?k..kenapa bisa..siapa yang melakukannya?" ucap nara. "berhenti bercanda!" teriak anak berambut kuning. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan dimana ia berada.

Nara panik dan berteriak "TOLONG! HENTIKAN MIMPI BURUK INI! HENTIKAN SEMUANYA!

Selesai Nara berteriak. Naga api yang tadi menyerang Gadis pink didepannya, tiba-tiba lenyap. Itu membuat ketiga orang didepannya kaget. "t..tolong" Nara terjatuh sambil menangis.  
Dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.


	2. New Life, New Friends

**Lost In Shinobi World chapter 2**

Kakashi POV

'perempuan ini…dia cantik, tapi berasal dari mana dia? Dan jurusnya tadi itu benar-benar mengagumkan. Tanpa menggunakan segel tangan'

"Hey sensei! Jangan memperhatikannya terus! Bantu aku. Aku akan membawa sakura, dan kau bawa gadis itu" teriak Naruto. "Ayo"

Aku dan Naruto membawa Gadis ini ke Konoha, Lalu membawanya ke rumah sakit

Kebetulan dirumah sakit ada Nona Tsunade yang sedang memeriksa beberapa pasien. Dan Naruto pun menghampirinya.

"baa-chan! Tolong..sakura terluka, dan kami menemukan seseorang"

"tenang Naruto. Kau menemukan siapa?" lanjut Tsunade.

"Itu! Gadis yang dibawa kakashi sensei, dia juga terluka"

"yasudah bawa mereka ke ruangan itu". Dan mereka membawa Gadis itu.

Nara POV

'Dimana aku?' Nara mencoba membuka matanya tapi tidak berhasil. Dia bisa mendengar sekitarnya, namun terlalu lemah untuk membuka matanya.

"Entahlah, aku belum pernah melihatnya" ucap seseorang. Nara bisa merasakan ada 3 orang di dekatnya. 'aneh, aku bisa merasakan ada orang disekitarku, meskipun aku tidak melihat' pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada 3 orang datang lagi. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" ucap salah satu dari mereka. "dia hanya kehabisan chakra" ucap seorang perempuan.

'chakra?apa itu?' Nara pun menggerakan tangannya dan mencoba membuka matanya. Saat ia membuka matanya ia melihat ada 6 orang mengelilingi nya. "Kau sudah sadar.. Syukurlah" ucap seseorang. "a..aku dimana?"

"tenang kau ada di desa kami. Di konoha" "hah?Konoha? dimana itu?".

"kau tidak tahu?Konoha, dibawah naungan Negara Api" ucap perempuan disebelahnya.

"n..negara api? Di Benua mana itu? Apa jauh dari Afrika?"

"haha jangan bercanda. Aku belum pernah mendengar Afrika" ucap seseorang berambut kuning.

Kemudian, laki-laki berambut pirang dan diikat diatas kepalanya membawa peta dan ditunjukkan kepada Nara. "ceritakan dari mana kau berasal?" katanya.

"aku dari Jepang, aku lahir di Amerika"

"kau serius?tunjukan dimana itu!" Laki-laki itu pun menunjukkan peta ke Nara. Peta yang Nara lihat bukanlah peta yang biasa ia lihat.

"Hey! Ini bukan peta asli. Dimana Amerika?Jepang?Inggris?"

"Inoichi! Rupanya dia Serius. Tolong interograsi dia"

"Ceritakan siapa dirimu, dan apa yang terjadi sebelum kau sadar.." ucap seseorang yang dipanggil Inoichi itu. 

"namaku Nara Kazuri, aku berasal dari Jepang. Sebelum aku sadar umm aku umm.. Lupa"  
*sweatdrop*"oh iya. Sebelum aku bangun, aku.. akan mengantarkan makanan ke temanku, dan saat diperjalanan aku melewati jurang dan terjatuh. Sesudah itu aku langsung bangun, dan bertemu mereka" ucap Nara sambil menunjuk pada 3 orang yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kau melewati jurang hanya untuk mengantarkan makanan pada temanmu?" ucap laki-laki berambut kuning. "iya. Tapi sebelumnya di jurang itu tidak berbahaya."

"oh iya. Aku belum tahu siapa kalian. Siapa kalian?"  
"namaku Sakura. Anak yang idiot ini Naruto.." "hey aku tidak idiot" "dan orang itu sensei kami, Kakashi" "yo!"  
"aku Inoichi dan ini Hokage kami, Tsunade". "Hokage?apa itu?" ucap Nara penasaran.

"Pemimpin dan juga Ninja terkuat di desa kami" ucap Kakashi sensei.  
"Tunggu tunggu tungggu..n-ninja?" "iya. Apalagi?"  
"HAH?Ninja itu ada ratusan tahun yang lalu" "Kau bercanda?" ucap Tsunade.  
"t-tidak. K-kenapa aku ada disini" Tiba-tiba Nara menangis.

"sudah kuduga.." Lanjut inoichi. "Kejadian ini mungkin terjadi sekali dalam milyaran tahun. Pergeseran ruang dimensi. Kau terjebak di dimensi kami. Dengan kata lain, kau kembali ke masa lalu. Ini pasti ada Kaitannya dengan Kutukan klan Akiro "  
"t-tidak mungkin..apa aku bisa kembali?" Nara menghapus air matanya. "Aku tidak bisa memastikannya" "Baiklah. Tidak ada gunanya aku hidup seperti biasa juga"

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap sensei. "Aku hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain. Oh iya. Kalau aku tidak kembali, aku juga bisa menyusahkan teman-temanku"  
"Memangnya kenapa?" "Aku harus bekerja sama dengan dokter baru untuk tugas dari guruku, tapi aku tidak tau siapa dokter itu. Huh..menyusahkan"  
"Kakashi! Aku memutuskan Nara akan tinggal bersamamu untuk sementara" ucap Tsunade.  
"Baiklah." "Kapan aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit? Aku tidak suka dirumah sakit"

"kau sudah boleh pulang sekarang" "YEEEEESS! Ups..hehe" "Ternyata kau sama-sama idiot seperti Naruto."  
"Aku tidak Idiot!" "Aku juga tidak" teriak Naruto. 'kurasa aku bisa mempercayai mereka' pikir nara. Lalu sakura memberikan baju kepada Nara. "ini ganti bajumu, pakai baju ini!" nara menjawab "Terima kasih" lalu pergi ke Kamar Mandi

"kakashi, bawa Nara kerumahmu ya! Dan jangan sampai dia diculik atau yang lainnya. Karna dia memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, tapi ia belum bisa digunakan oleh orang lain. Ku harap kau mau menjaganya!"  
"Tentu saja. Tolong masukan dia ke team 7, agar aku bisa menjaganya terus" "sudah pasti" jawab tsunade

Lalu Nara pun selesai mengganti bajunya, dan saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Tsunade dan Inoichi sudah pergi.  
"Nona Hokage dan Inoichi kemana?". Kakashi mengalihkan matanya dari bukunya dan menjawab. "mereka sudah kem…bali" Kakashi menatap nara tanpa berkedip.  
Naruto mengayun2kan tangannya didepan mata kakashi. "Kakashi sensei?"  
Kakashi pun langsung sadar kembali. "E..eh iya?". "Dasar kau mesum!" Teriak sakura.

"I-ini bukan s-seperti yang kau bayangkan! H-hanya saja N-nara h-hanya berbeda s-saja ehehe" ucap kakashi gugup. "ayolah! Kalian bilang aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit?"  
"Aku dan Naruto akan langsung pergi ke Tempat latihan. Jadi kau pergi dengan kakashi sensei"ucap sakura. "Ini ada uang dari nona Tsunade!" Naruto memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Nara.  
Nara pun mengambilnya. "T-terima kasih!". Kemudian Naruto dan Sakura pergi ke tempat latihan.  
"Ayo Nara! Kutunjukkan apartement ku!" Kakashi membukakan pintu untuk Nara. "ayo" Lalu Nara dan Kakashi pergi ke Apartemen Kakashi.

Diperjalanan. Nara bertanya "Kakashi-sensei! Bolehkah kita mampir ke rumah makan dulu?aku lapar"  
"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya kakashi. "emm..Tidak tahu"

"Yasudah. Ramen saja!" "Baiklah"  
Lalu mereka pergi ke tempat makan Ramen. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di Ichiraku Ramen dan memesan Ramen

"Eh..Kakashi-san, Konnichiwa!" Sambut paman penjaga Ichiraku ramen. "Konnichiwa!"  
"Kau bersama siapa? Oh..Kekasihmu?" muka Nara memerah saat paman itu berkata seperti itu.  
Cepat-cepat kakashi menjawab. "b-bukan!Dia teman baru ku. Namanya Nara.. Nara.. Ini Teuchi-san"

"Hai Teuchi-san! Salam Kenal!" Ucap Nara

"Salam Kenal. Disini Adalah Tempat makan Ramen yang paling Enak.. sering-sering datang kesini ya!" Ucap Teuchi

"Tentu saja!"

"a-aku pesan miso ramen 2 saja ya!" ucap kakashi  
Lalu Mereka pun memakan ramen pesanan mereka, sambil berbincang-bincang dengan Teuchi

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Nara bermaksud untuk membayarnya namun kakashi terlebih dulu membayar untuk 2 ramen Itu.  
"S-sensei. Biar aku membayarnya!" "sudah tidak apa-apa! Teuchi-san, Arigatou!" Setelah itu mereka keluar dari kedai ramen itu.  
"kenapa kau yang membayar nya?" ucap nara sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sudahlah. Kurasa uang itu bisa dibelikan baju dan perlengkapanmu yang lainnya. Kau bisa menambah uangmu dengan menjalankan misi"

"Baiklah..aku akan mengganti uangmu nanti!" ucap Nara. "Sudah tidak usah, sekarang aku akan mengantarmu ke toko pakaian"  
"B-baik"

Setelah itu Nara dan Kakashi pergi ke toko pakaian di pinggir jalan yang mereka lewati.  
Beberapa lama kemudian, Nara membeli 2 pakaian untuknya dan satu sepatu ninja. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan pergi ke Rumah Kakashi.

"apa masih jauh sensei?" Nara bertanya untuk ke 3 kalinya. "huh..sabar sedikit"  
Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan datanglah 4 orang yang tidak Nara kenal. Salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba berlari kearah Nara dan Kakashi. Nara pun bersembunyi dibalik Kakashi. "s-sensei dia s-siapa?"  
sampai didepan Nara, orang itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Nara, "Hai cantik, perkenalkan namaku Maito Guy"  
Nara pun bersalaman dengan orang itu. "a-aku Nara" tiba-tiba orang itu mencium tangan Nara, "kau gadis cantik, kenapa berjalan berduaan dengan Kakashi?kenapa tidak bersamaku?"

Muka Nara pun memerah. Kakashi merasakan rasa yang aneh dihatinya saat melihat ini, lalu kakashi pun memisahkan tangan Nara dan Guy. "Guy! Kau membuatnya takut. Dia ini orang baru disini, jadi jangan buat dia tidak nyaman!"

Lalu dengan cepat kakashi men-teleport dirinya dan Nara ke depan pintu rumahnya. "dasar.." kakashi pun membukakan pintu untuk Nara. "silahkan masuk" ucapnya.  
"Apa istri sensei ada dirumah?" Tanya Nara. "ahahaha kau ini..aku belum memiliki istri" ucap kakashi sambil tertawa kecil.  
"l-lalu kalau kekasihmu?" Tanya Nara lagi. "Aku juga belum memiliki kekasih, sudah..ayo masuk" "b-baik" Nara pun masuk.

'Wah..ternyata kakashi-sensei itu orang yang rapi. Meskipun ia tinggal sendiri, tapi ruangannya benar-benar tertata rapi. Dan aromanya, umm…membuat siapapun terpesona, wangi khas kakashi sensei'

Kakashi pun menyuruh Nara duduk di sofanya. "anggap saja dirumah sendiri" dan kakashi pergi ke ruangan lain.  
Tidak lama kemudian, kakashi datang dengan membawa 2 gelas jus. "ini untukmu" ucap kakashi sambil memberikan jus ke Nara  
"s-sensei. Kalau orang tua mu tinggal dimana?" ucap Nara. Mendengar itu, kakashi sedikit terlihat sedih. "Mereka sudah meninggal sejak aku kecil" jawabnya.

Nara hampir tersedak jus yang diminumnya. "s-sensei..m-aaf, seharusnya aku tidak bertanya seperti itu.."  
"Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, mulai besok, kau sudah mulai berlatih bersama Team ku. Dan pakai ini!" ucap kakashi sambil memberikan ikat kepala kepada Nara.  
"whoa..keren sekali, sama seperti milik sensei..kenapa harus memakai ini?"  
Kakashi menjawab, "Selain untuk melindungi, itu untuk membuktikan kalau kau sudah resmi menjadi Ninja Konoha."  
"Wah..terima kasih sensei." Lalu Nara mencoba memakai ikat kepala itu dikepalanya. "uhh.." Nara menyimpan jus yang dipegang nya dulu, lalu mencoba mengikatnya kembali.  
"sini biar ku bantu!" ucap kakashi. Kakashi pun setengah berdiri didepan Nara. Dan mencoba mengikatnya dari depan Nara. Jarak wajah Nara dan Kakashi sangatlah dekat. Menyadari ini membuat detak jantung Kakashi jadi berdetak tidak beraturan. "Sudah"  
"a-arigatou sensei" ucap Nara. Nara pun kembali meminum jus nya dan mencoba memulai percakapan.


	3. First Exercise is Waiting

**Lost in shinobi world: chapter 7**

"Oh iya sensei, apa yang kita lakukan saat latihan?" lanjut Nara. "Tentu saja berlatih" ucap kakashi sambil membuka buku Favorit nya.  
"oh berlatih ya? Sebenarnya aku belum terlalu mengerti tentang Ninja, jadi bagaimana?"  
"oh iya ya. Sebaiknya kau pelajari dulu semua tentang Ninja, dari mulai sejarah desa konoha, sampai elemen-elemen dan lain-lain. Jadi besok aku akan mengantarmu ke perpustakaan konoha"  
"Baiklah" ucap Nara. Lalu kakashi menutup bukunya, "Sekarang kau harus beristirahat dulu, kau akan tidur dikasur ku" ucapnya.

"l-lalu sensei?"  
"aku akan tidur disofa itu!" ucap kakashi sambil menunjuk kearah 2 sofa berukuran sedang diruangannya.  
"t-tapi…" "Sudah, kau kan tamu disini"  
"Tapi kau pemiliknya!" Nara dan kakashi pun berdebat untuk menentukan siapa yang akan tidur dikasur. Dan Kakashi pun menang dan menyuruh Nara tidur dikasurnya, sedangkan ia tidur disofa.

Keesokan Harinya. Kakashi bangun dari sofa dan memutuskan untuk membangunkan Nara.  
"Nara bangu…Nara?" Kakashi hampir terkena serangan jantung saat melihat kasurnya yang kosong.  
Tiba-tiba Nara keluar dari Dapur. "ada apa sensei?"  
Kakashi pun menghela nafas, "Membuatku kaget saja.. sedang apa Nara?"

"maaf aku tidak bilang padamu, Aku sedang memasak untuk sarapan. Oh iya! Tunggu dulu ya sensei" Nara pun berlari lagi ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan masakannya. Kakashi duduk dimeja makan untuk menunggu makanan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Nara menghampiri Kakashi dengan membawa makanannya. "makanan sudah siap sensei!"  
"wah, terima kasih banyak Nara. Biasanya aku sarapan dengan makanan yang mudah dibuat saja. Sekarang kau membuatkanku makanan yang lezat" ucap kakashi  
"Ia sama-sama. Kau saja hebat bisa memasak sendiri hehe" ucap Nara. Dan Mereka pun makan.

Setelah mereka makan, Kakashi dan Nara pergi ke Perpustakaan Konoha. Nara sangat menyukai Konoha. diperjalanan ia disuguhi pemandangan tebing dengan 5 wajah yang diukir diatasnya yang sangat indah, Pohon-pohon yang rindang menemani perjalanannya, senyuman warga konoha yang menyapa dengan hangat dijalan, membuat ia merindukan teman-temannya dulu, tapi udara pagi yang sejuk membuat Nara menjadi bersemangat untuk menjadi seorang Ninja yang hebat.

Sesampainya diperpustakaan, mereka disambut oleh penjaga perpustakaan. Nara duduk di kursi dan meja yang ada ditengah-tengah ruangan. Kakashi pun mencari gulungan tentang sejarah konoha, elemen-elemen dasar, dan teknik-teknik, lalu memberikannya kepada Nara. "Seperti yang kubilang kemarin, ini gulungan untuk kau belajar semua tentang Ninja"  
"Terima kasih sensei" Nara pun mengambil gulungan itu.  
"Kita baca itu Nanti, sekarang kita pergi ke tempat Latihan dulu" ucap Kakashi  
"Baik sensei!" Lalu mereka pergi ke Tempat yang dibicarakan Kakashi itu.

Sesampainya ditempat latihan, Nara dan Kakashi duduk dibawah pohon besar dipinggir lapangan.  
Lalu Kakashi mengambil sesuatu dari tempat kunai nya.  
"Pertama, kau harus mengetahui elemen dasarmu. Pakai kertas ini untuk mengetahui elemen chakramu!" Lalu kakashi memberikan satu lembar ketas kecil kepada Nara.

"Caranya, pegang kertas ini dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahmu, dan fokuskan chakramu pada kertas ini. Seperti ini!" Kakashi pun menyelipkan kertasnya diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Dan dalam sekejap, kertas yang dipegangnya berubah menjadi kusut.

Kakashi menjelaskan kepada Nara, "Jika kertasmu berubah sama menjadi seperti kertas yang ku pegang, berarti elemen chakramu adalah petir"  
"Kalau yang lainnya?" Tanya Nara. "kalau kerasmu berubah menjadi basah, itu berarti elemen dasarmu adalah air, kalau terbelah dua berarti angin, kalau terbakar berarti api, dan kalau hancur berarti tanah"

"Jadi begitu ya? Akan kucoba.." Lalu Nara pun menyelipkan kertas elemen tersebut diantara jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya, seperti yang dicontohkan kakashi tadi. Lalu Nara meng-konsentrasikan chakranya pada kertas itu (meskipun tidak tahu apa itu chakra, ia hanya mengkonsentrasikan pikirannya) Lalu kertas yang dipegangnya itu terbelah menjadi dua dan menjadi basah.

"Kau memiliki 2 elemen chakra! Yaitu angin dan air. Aku akan menjelaskan tentang semua yang ada di gulungan ini. Pertama, adalah kekkei genkai. Kekkei genkai adalah…" Kakashi menjelaskan semua tentang shinobi, mulai dari kekkei genkai, kekkei touta, doujutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, jounin dan lain-lain.  
"Nah itu semua tentang shinobi, kurasa penjelasannya sudah cukup, selanjutnya kita berlatih dengan jutsu mu. Kau ingin bertanya sesuatu?" ucap kakashi.

"Aku tertarik dengan doujutsu Sharingan. Apa hanya clan umm…. Clan Uchiha saja yang bisa memiliki sharingan itu?"  
"Tidak, bisa dari luar clan uchiha juga. Contohnya… Aku" ucap kakashi  
"Kau memiliki sharingan?" Nara cukup terkejut mendengar itu.  
"iya, lihat ini!" Lalu Kakashi pun menaikkan ikat kepala yang menutupi mata kirinya. Dan Nara terkejut saat melihat mata kiri kakashi yang tertutup dengan bekas luka, saat ia membukanya, matanya berwarna merah dengan tiga titik ditengahnya itu.  
"ini namanya Sharingan" ucap Kakashi  
"Kau itu bukan keturunan uchiha kan? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan itu?"

Nara sangat tertarik dengan mata sharingan itu. Terutama mata sharingan kakashi.  
"Ceritanya panjang. Tapi intinya, aku mendapatkan mata ini sebagai hadiah dari sahabatku.." Kakashi sedikit sedih membicarakan ini.  
"Lalu sahabatmu itu? Matanya tinggal satu?" Ucap Nara  
"hahaha tentu saja tidak, ia… telah tiada" ucap kakashi sedih  
"m-maaf.. seharusnya aku tidak menanyakannya"  
"Tidak apa-apa. Namanya Obito, dia sahabatku. Tapi dulu itu aku ini bodoh. Tidak pernah menghargai yang namanya teman. Setelah dia tidak ada, aku baru menyadari betapa berharganya teman itu.." Ucap Kakashi  
Nara menaruh tangannya dipundak Kakashi, "Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, dia akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini^^"  
"kau benar, Tapi rasanya sulit melupakan sahabat itu.." ucap kakashi  
"Sesedih apapun itu, kau harus bersemangat! Ayo kita lanjutkan latihannya!aku ingin bisa memakai jutsu hehe" ucap Nara penuh semangat

"Kau ini… Istirahat dulu sebentar.." Ucap kakashi sambil membuka buku faforitnya.  
"Itu buku apa?" Ucap Nara penasaran sambil duduk disebelah Kakashi.  
"Ini buku Icha-icha…" Jawab kakashi  
"Isinya menceritakan apa? Aku juga suka membaca Novel.." ucap Nara  
"a-ano umm… tentang sesuatu.. oh iya bagaimana sehari-harimu biasanya?" Kakashi mencoba merubah topik

"Aku tentu saja bersekolah, setiap pulang sekolah, aku bersama teman2 pergi bersama. Dan ya…seperti itu"  
"Lalu bagaimana orangtuamu?" Tanya Kakashi  
"Sejak kecil aku tidak memiliki orang tua…" Ucap Nara dengan senyuman manisnya. "Sejak kecil aku tidak mengetahui siapa orangtua ku, aku tinggal di Panti asuhan. Dan sejak umur 12 aku pindah dari panti asuhan itu, dan bekerja sendiri untuk biaya sekolah" Lanjut Nara masih dengan senyumannya.

"k-kau bekerja sendiri? Untuk biayamu?..." Ucap Kakashi dengan nada kaget.  
"Iya hehe. Untungnya, saat aku sekolah, aku mendapat beasiswa dari Sekolahku sampai aku lulus. Hadiah untuk prestasiku hehe" Ucap Nara  
"Hebat sekali"  
"Tapi.." Nara menunduk. "Kurasa aku akan mengecewakan teman-temanku." Lanjutnya.  
"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya kakashi.  
"Harusnya, aku saat ini sedang melakukan tugasku. Bekerja sama dengan seorang dokter, tapi sekarang aku malah disini" Ucap Nara dengan Nada sedih.

"Tenang saja. Kau akan senang disini. Apalagi kau sebentar lagi akan menguasai jurus-jurus. Elemenmu itu bisa menjadi kekkei genkai.." Jelas Kakashi  
"iya aku tahu..gabungan dari elemen Air dan Angin itu adalah Es kan?"  
'Tunggu..' Pikir Kakashi. Kakashi baru menyadari, saat pertama bertemu Nara, Nara pernah mengeluarkan Naga api yang melindunginya. 'Seharusnya elemen Nara itu Air dan Angin.. Tapi bagaimana bisa mengeluarkan Naga Api?'  
"Sensei!" Ucapan Nara membuat kakashi kembali sadar dari pikirannya.  
"Kenapa malah diam saja?" ucap Nara  
'aku akan memberitahukan ini pada nona Tsunade' Pikir Kakashi  
"t-tidak apa-apa.. kau tunggu disini ya? Aku akan pergi ke Nona Tsunade dulu.." Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Kakashi langsung menghilang.  
"dasar.."

Sementara itu dikantor Hokage…  
"Masuk" Ucap Tsunade  
Kakashi pun masuk ke kantor Hokage. "Ada apa Kakashi?" Ucap Tsunade yang masih menandatangani berkas-berkas dimejanya.  
"Aku baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Nara pernah mengeluarkan Naga api saat aku dan team 7 pertama bertemu dengannya. Tapi Elemen Nara adalah Angin dan Air. Jadi menurutku itu tidak mungkin.." Jelas Kakashi

"n-naga api? Bagaimana bentuknya?" Tsunade merasa kaget mendengar berita ini.  
"seperti Naga biasa, tapi kalau tidak salah, naga itu memiliki tanda aneh di kepalanya..bentuknya seperti yin dan yang" ucap Kakashi

"a-apa? I-itu berarti…Nara memiliki naga Yin dan Yang dalam tubuhnya..aku akan memeriksanya Nanti" Ucap Tsunade kaget  
"apa itu Naga Yin dan Yang?" Kakshi belum pernah mendengar tentang Naga yin dan yang tersebut  
"ada sebuah legenda yang menceritakan tentang seekor Naga yang disegel dalam tubuh seorang wanita. Naga itu adalah Naga yin dan yang. Naga tersebut hanya disegel dalam tubuh seorang wanita. Itu karena Naga Yin dan Yang memiliki 2 karakter yang bertolak belakang. Jika orang tersebut tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, maka Naga yin dan yang akan berubah menjadi Naga yang buas dan bisa menghancurkan apapun. Tapi jika sebaliknya, jika orang itu bisa menahan emosinya, naga itupun akan tenang seperti biasa. Maka dari itu, dipilihlah wanita untuk tempat Naga tersebut. Karna wanita lebih bisa mengendalikan emosinya." Tsunade menjelaskan kepada Kakashi Sejarah Naga tersebut, dan cara agar Naga tersebut tidak menjadi buas.

Sementara itu di Tempat Nara…  
"Kakashi sensei lama sekali…" Nara mulai bosan menunggunya. Lalu Nara pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Ia pun pergi kembali ke desa.  
"Aku harus kemana ya?"

Sialnya, setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Nara tidak tau harus kemana. Ia tersesat. Nara pun mencoba bertanya pada orang-orang.

Nara pun menghampiri seseorang yang ada dipinggir jalanan. Nara menepuk pundak orang tersebut.  
"Permisi.. Aku ingin bertanya, ichiraku ramen ada dima.."  
"iya? Ada apa?" Ucap orang tersebut

"Y-Yuna? Kau Akiro Yuna kan?" Ucap Nara  
"b-bukan.. kau salah orang, aku Akiro Ai. Darimana kau tahu kalau aku dari klan Akiro?" Ai penasaran. Kenapa orang didepannya ini mengetahui klannya. Padahal klannya tidak begitu terkenal dibanding klan lainnya.  
"k-kurasa…" belum selesai dengan kata-katanya  
"Itu dia!" seseorang berteriak dari belakang Nara.  
"Nara!" Nara mengetahui suara itu. Ini adalah suara sensei nya. Nara pun membalikan badannya. Ia melihat Kakashi berlari kearahnya bersama satu anjing yang ada didepannya.

"aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Ternyata ada disini. Pakkun kau boleh pergi sekarang" kakashi berbicara pada anjing itu  
"baik" jawab anjingnya yang kemudain menghilang

"a-aku tadi tersesat. Dan baru akan pergi ke ichiraku ramen" ucap Nara  
"permisi..aku pergi dulu ya!" Ai langsung pergi lewat jalan yang ia lewati sebelumnya  
"dia siapa?" Tanya Kakashi  
"Tadi aku ingin bertanya dimana jalan ke ichiraku ramen kepada orang itu. Tapi saat aku melihat wajahnya, kukira dia itu temanku. Semuanya mirip, dari mulai warna rambut, hidung, dan postur tubuhnya. Tapi hanya warna matanya saja yang berbeda. Nama belakangnya pun sama." Jelas Nara

"Mungkin temanmu itu berasal dari klan yang sama dengan orang yang tadi. Itu berarti klannya berasal dari zaman sekarang. Ratusan tahun dari zaman mu tinggal"


	4. Broken Promises

**Lost in Shinobi World: chapter 4**

Mereka pun melanjutkan pergi ke Ichiraku ramen  
"Jadi begitu ya? Apa mungkin ada keluargaku dizaman ini?" Ucap Nara  
"Mungkin saja. Memangnya apa nama belakangmu?" Tanya kakashi  
"Aku tidak tahu. Aku juga telah bertanya pada ibu di panti asuhanku dulu, dia juga tidak mengetahuinya. Dia hanya bilang, saat dia menemukanku, dikeranjang bayiku hanya ada kertas bertuliskan namaku, Nara. 3 bajuku dan kalung..Hah? kalungku mana?!" Nara memeriksa lehernya, dan ternyata kalungnya tidak ada.

"Kalung apa? Sejak aku pertama melihatmu, aku tidak melihat kau memakai kalung" ucap Kakashi  
"b-bagaimana ini?! K-Kalungku h-hilang" tidak disangka, Nara pun menangis.  
"K-Kalungku… satu-satunya peninggalan dari k-keluargaku"

"shh..tenang.." Kakashi ingat. Dia memiliki kalung dengan tali berwarna hitam dan liontin lambang konoha, yang tadinya akan diberikan kepada guy sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Model kalungnya, untuk laki-laki.

"Ini untukmu. Meskipun terlihat seperti kalung laki-laki, ini memiliki lambang konoha. Jadi kuharap kau suka" ucap kakashi sambil memakaikan kalung ke Nara.  
"i-ini untukku?" ucap Nara sambil memegang liontin dikalung barunya, "t-terima kasih"  
"Ia..sekarang, kita makan siang dulu." Ucap kakashi

Nara menghapus Air matanya, "Ayo! Kita makan Ramen, aku sudah tau jalannya"  
"Aku ikut!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang.  
Nara pun mengenali suara itu, "Naruto!" Teriak Nara sambil membalikan badannya.  
Kakashi menghela nafas, "Aku hanya akan membayarkan 2 mangkuk saja, Naruto!"  
"Memangnya dia makan berapa mangkuk?" tanya Nara

"Paling sedikit 9 mangkuk" Ucap kakashi  
"Aku sangat suka ramen, jadi aku tidak bisa menahannya hehe" Ucap Naruto  
"ayo kita pergi.." Nara pun berlari, "yang terakhir sampai disana, yang harus membayar semuanya"

"Kau curang, kau mulai duluan Nara!" teriak Naruto sambil mengejar Nara  
"Oi! Tunggu aku" kakashi pun mengejar mereka berdua

Skip Time…  
"Haha kau menghabiskan 9 mangkuk, Naruto!" Ucap Nara sambil tertawa  
"dan kau yang harus membayarnya, Kakashi-sensei!" Lanjutnya.  
"aku akan bayarkan 2 mangkuk milik Naruto, dan 2 mangkuk milik kita saja. Sisanya kau bayar sendiri Naruto!" Ucap Kakashi sambil menaruh uang dimeja.  
"Baiklah sensei, aku punya kupon makan Hehe" Naruto juga menaruh uang dan kuponnya dimeja

Mereka bertiga keluar dari kedai ramen. Tidak terasa, hari sudah sore. Langit pun berubah berwarna orange..  
"Kakashi sensei! Nara-chan! aku duluan ya! Aku ada janji dengan Ero-sannin. Jaa ne!" Naruto pun pergi

"ayo Nara kita pulang! Kurasa latihan jutsumu akan dilanjutkan besok saja" Ucap Kakashi  
"Baiklah. Emangnya tidak boleh ya latihan malam hari?"  
"Boleh saja, tapi apa kau tidak lelah sedikitpun?" Tanya Kakashi  
"Tidak. Aku ingin cepat-cepat mempelajari jutsuku. Aku ingin menjadi ninja yang hebat dan bisa melindungi semua orang" ucap Nara

"Seorang ninja juga butuh istirahat, Nara! Jadi kita istirahat dulu ya?"  
"Baiklah. Besok berjanji ya harus latihan sampai aku bisa menggunakan jutsuku?" Ucap Nara  
"Iya iya…" Ucap Kakashi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Nara.

Lalu Kakashi dan Nara pun pulang. Sesampainya dirumah, Nara pergi untuk mandi. Setelah itu Nara memutuskan untuk membaca gulungan-gulungan kertas yang diberikan Kakashi.  
"ya tuhan Nara, kau belum lelah juga membaca semua itu?" Ucap kakashi sambil memasuki ruang tengah

"hanya membaca saja tidak akan membuatku lelah kan? Daripada hanya berdiam diri saja, membosankan.." Ucap Nara sambil membaca gulungan itu lagi  
"baiklah. Aku akan tidur duluan.." Kakashi pun merebahkan dirinya disofa yang ada didepan tempat Nara duduk sekarang  
"Dasar pemalas.."

1 jam kemudian, Nara pun mengantuk dan ia pun membereskan gulungan kertas yang telah dibacanya. Setelah menaruhnya dilemari, Nara memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar untuk tidur.

Disofa, Kakashi tidur dengan menggunakan selimut yang tipis. Melihat ini Nara pun pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil selimutnya, yang jauh lebih tebal dibanding selimut yang dipakai kakashi.  
karna udara malam itu sangat dingin , Nara pun menukarkan selimutnya dengan selimut kakashi. Dan ia masuk ke kamar untuk tidur.

Keesokan Harinya. Nara pun bangun. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.  
'Aku telat bangun' Nara pun cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian Nara pun sudah selesai. 'Aku juga belum menyiapkan sarapan untuk kakashi sensei'  
Nara pun langsung pergi ke ruang tengah. Saat memasuki ruang tengah, ia melihat ruangannya kosong. Sofa yang dipakai Kakashi tidur, sudah rapi dan selimutnya juga sudah dilipat kembali.

"Kemana ya Kakashi sensei? Kakashi sensei!" Nara pun memeriksa dapur. Di dapur juga kosong. jadi ia mengambil minum, dan mengambil apel untuk dimakannya. Saat setelah mengambil minum, ia melihat selembar kertas di bawah keranjang buah. Lalu Nara pun mengambilnya dan membacanya.

'Maaf Nara. Hari ini aku tidak bisa melatihmu, aku ada misi, tadi jam 5 pagi. Kemungkinan aku akan pulang di sore hari, jadi kau harus latihan sendiri, atau kau akan latihan bersama Naruto dan Sakura saja? Itu terserah padamu. Jika ingin berlatih bersama mereka, biasanya hari ini mereka ada di tempat latihan kemarin. Maaf ya Nara, aku mengingkari janjiku, dan terima kasih untuk selimutnya –Kakashi-'  
"yahh.. Kakashi sensei bohong.."

Lalu Nara pun menghabiskan apelnya terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu ia pun pergi ke tempat latihan.  
Sesampainya disana, ternyata di tempat latihan itu ada Naruto dan Sakura. 'Ternyata Kakashi sensei benar'

"Naruto! Sakura!" Nara berlari ke arah mereka  
"Hei Nara chan!" Teriak Naruto.  
"Hei Nara!" Ucap sakura  
"Hai! Apa boleh aku berlatih bersama kalian? Hari ini Kakashi sensei sedang ada misi, jadi tidak bisa melatihku" ucap Nara  
"tentu saja boleh, Nara. Memangnya kau sudah tau apa elemen chakramu?" Tanya sakura  
"Ia.. Elemenku, air dan angin. Oh Iya, aku ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian saat itu, maaf telah melukaimu." Ucap Nara  
"Tidak apa-apa..itu sudah lama"  
"Kau kan saat itu mengeluarkan Naga api.. bagaimana bisa? Kan elemen chakramu itu adalah angin dan air" Naruto pun baru menyadari itu.  
"ehehe aku juga tidak tahu. Sudah, ayo kita mulai latihannya.." Ucap Nara

"Memangnya kau sudah diajari jutsu? Atau bagaimana jika latihan menggunakan Kunai dan shuriken saja?" ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu  
"Kunai dan Shuriken apa?" Tanya Nara  
"Itu adalah senjata yang biasa dipakai oleh Ninja. Bentuknya seperti yang dipegang Naruto itu!" Jelas sakura, sambil menunjuk ke tangan Naruto yang sedang memegang sesuatu

"Ini Namanya Kunai, dan ini Shuriken" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan mana Shuriken dan mana Kunai..  
"Cara menggunakannya, pertama, Shuriken dulu.." Sakura pun pergi ke tengah lapangan dengan tiga batang pohon tanpa daun ditengahnya, Nara dan Naruto pun mengikuti sakura  
"Caranya, lemparkan shuriken ini ke target kita, targetku sekarang adalah batang pohon itu.." Kemudian Sakura melemparkan 3 shuriken ke arah batang pohon tersebut. Shuriken-shuriken itu berhasil menancap di batang pohon itu.

"Nah, Nara. Sekarang kau coba. Cara memegangnya seperti ini.."  
Nara pun diajari oleh Naruto dan sakura cara menggunakan shuriken dan kunai. Kurang dari 2 jam, Nara sudah mampu menguasainya.

Naruto pun menghela nafas, "Sakura-chan, Nara-chan! Kita makan dulu ya! Perutku sudah lapar.." Ucap Naruto  
"Baiklah" ucap Nara dan Sakura.  
Mereka pun pergi ke ichiraku ramen. Dan memesan ramen.  
Kali ini Naruto menghabiskan 10 mangkuk. Setelah itu, mereka bertiga keluar dari kedai.

"sayangnya hari ini harus berakhir, besok kita latihan bersama lagi ya Nara?!" Ucap Sakura  
"Iya Nara! Aku akan mengajarimu jutsuku" Lanjut Naruto  
"Tentu saja! Kurasa Kakashi sensei juga akan ikut.. Aku harus pulang sekarang, sampai jumpa!" Nara pun pulang

Sesampainya Dirumah, Nara pun langsung duduk disofa, sambil membawa minuman dan snack..  
"Kakashi sensei Bohong. Katanya pulang sore hari, sekarang sudah hampir malam.. apa yang terjadi ya?" Ucap Nara sambil memainkan botol yang ada ditangannya

'Tok Tok Tok' seseorang Mengetuk pintu.  
'Kakashi sensei!' Pikir Nara. Nara pun membukakan pintunya dan berteriak, "kakashi Sensei! Eh..Bukan kakashi sensei?" Nara pun melihat orang didepannya, bukan Kakashi.

"Kau siapa?" tanya laki-laki itu.  
"Aku Nara, Kau siapa?" "Shikamaru.. Kakashi sensei mana?" Ucap Shikamaru  
"Dia sedang dalam misi. Dan belum pulang.."

"kalau begitu berikan ini padanya! Beritahu padanya, ini adalah data tentang Naga Yin dan Yang. Dokumen ini yang ingin kakashi sensei ketahui. Ini dari Nona Hokage. Tolong berikan padanya.." Ucap Shikamaru  
"baiklah, terima kasih ya!"

Nara pun pergi ke ruang tengah, menaruh Gulungan yang diberikan shikamaru tadi ke lemari dan mengambil sisa gulungan yang sebelumnya belum terbaca. Lalu Nara duduk di sofa.

Beberapa menit kemudian Nara sudah selesai membaca gulungan. Nara pun mengeluarkan Kunai dan Shuriken yang diberikan oleh Sakura dan Naruto dari kantong kunai barunya.

Lalu Nara pun membersihkan Kunai dan Shuriken nya.  
Waktu pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Nara memutuskan untuk tidur. Saat ia akan memasuki kamar. Terdengar suara orang mengetuk pintu.  
Nara pun membukakan pintunya.

"Aku pulang Nara.." ucap Kakashi  
Nara menjawab dengan nada kecewa, "Selamat datang. Aku mau tidur dulu. Selamat malam" Lalu Nara masuk Kamar untuk tidur  
"Tunggu Nara! Bagaimana hari ini?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menutup pintu  
"hari ini aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin tidur" Tanpa kata-kata lagi Nara pun masuk ke kamar dan tidur.

Kakashi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya, "Maafkan aku Nara. Aku mengingkari janjiku… sebenarnya Aku mencari-cari ini dalam misiku"

Flashback  
Kakashi masih tertidur. namun, seseorang membuatnya terbangun.  
"bos! Bangun!" Ucap Pakkun sambil mencoba membangunkan Kakashi

Kakashi pun membuka matanya dan duduk, "iya, iya. Ada apa?"  
"Nona Tsunade mengatakan bahwa ada cara untuk mencegah Naga Yin dan Yang menjadi bangkit dan mengamuk. Yaitu dengan mencari jimat. Jimat ini berada di selatan gunung Yamaru yang berada di dekat Desa Oto. Jadi kita akan mencarinya." Ucap Pakkun  
"Jadi ada cara untuk mencegah Naga Yin dan Yang itu bangkit ya? Ayo kita pergi. Ini masih jam 5." Ucap Kakashi sambil mengganti bajunya dan ia pun menyiapkan perlengkapannya. Ia pun menulis Surat untuk Nara dan meletakannya di bawah keranjang buah. Lalu Kakashi dan Pakkun pun pergi ke Gunung Yamaru.

Diperjalanan memakan waktu 4 jam, karena banyak ninja yang menghalangi jalan mereka.  
Sesampainya di gunung Yamaru. Kakashi pun mengikuti petunjuk di gulungan yang diberikan Nona Tsunade. Digulungan itu tertulis, bahwa jimat untuk mencegah Naga Yin dan Yang berada di gua dilembah gunung Yamaru.  
Lantas, Kakashi langsung menuju tempat tersebut.

Dijalan, Ada banyak jebakan yang dipasang. Karna lengah, kakashi pun terkena salah satu dari jebakan tersebut.  
Kakashi telah sampai di Lembah gunung Yamaru, Dan memasuki sebuah gua.  
DIdalam gua tersebut pun banyak jebakan yang dipasang. Tapi tidak ada yang mengenai mereka.  
Menelusuri jauh kedalam gua tersebut, Kakashi menemukan sebuah kuil yang dikelilingi oleh jebakan yang terlihat jelas oleh mata.

Kakashi membuka kembali gulungan tersebut dan membaca petunjuknya.  
Di gulungan tertulis, Bahwa Kuil tersebut akan terbuka pintunya pada sore hari. Tepat saat matahari telah tenggelam.  
Kakashi pun memutuskan untuk menunggu di gua tersebut, menyalakan api unggun dan menyuruh pakkun pergi ke luar, agar saat matahari tenggelam, pakkun bisa memberitahunya. Karna dari dalam gua tersebut tidak bisa terlihat pemandangan diluar.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Pakkun kembali dan memberitahukan kalau matahari sudah tenggelam. Kakashi pun bergegas pergi ke kuil.  
Pintu kuil tersebut sudah bisa dibuka. Dan jebakan disekitarnya sudah berkurang.  
Didalam kuil itu. Kakashi dengan mudah mengambil jimat tersebut. Ternyata jimat tersebut adalah selembar kertas dengan tulisan dikertas tersebut.  
Kakashi pun memasukan kertas tersebut ke kantung/tas kecil. Dan kakashi pun pulang kembali ke konoha. Perjalanan hanya memakan waktu 3 jam.

Sesampainya di Konoha, kakashi melaporkan misinya yang telah selesai ke Nona Tsunade.  
Setelah itu, Kakashi pulang. Saat setelah mengetuk pintu, Nara membukakannya.  
"Aku pulang Nara.." ucap Kakashi  
Nara menjawab namun dengan nada kecewa, "Selamat datang. Aku mau tidur dulu. Selamat malam" Lalu Nara masuk Kamar untuk tidur  
Kakashi pun menutup pintu, "Tunggu Nara! Bagaimana hari ini?"  
"hari ini aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin tidur" Tanpa kata-kata lagi Nara pun masuk ke kamar dan tidur.  
"Maafkan aku Nara. Aku mengingkari janjiku… sebenarnya Aku mencari-cari ini dalam misiku" Ucap Kakashi sambil memegang jimat yang telah ia cari.

Flashback Off.

"baiklah aku akan tidur saja" Lalu Kakashi langsung tidur diSofa.  
Keesokan Harinya. Kakashi bangun dan langsung melakukan aktifitas paginya seperti biasa.  
Saat akan membangunkan Nara, ternyata Nara sudah tidak ada di kamarnya. Kakashi pergi ke dapur.  
Didapur ternyata sudah ada makanan. 'Sepertinya Nara sudah makan duluan' pikir kakashi. Ia langsung makan dan pergi mencari Nara.

Diperjalanan, Kakashi baru ingat kalau ia belum memberi tahu Nara tentang Naga Yin dan Yang, Yang berada di tubuhnya. Kakashi pun mempercepat langkahnya.  
"Kakashi sensei!" Didepan Kakashi, ia melihat Naruto dan Sakura menghampirinya.

"Mana Nara? Kemarin ia bilang Katanya ia ingin berlatih bersama kita?" Ucap sakura  
"Memangnya ia tidak ada di Tempat latihan? Tadi pagi Nara sudah tidak ada dirumah."  
"Kami tidak melihatnya. Sebaiknya kita mencari Nara. Ayo!" Ucap Naruto sambil berlari kearah ia datang tadi  
"Naruto! Memangnya kau tahu Nara ada dimana?" Teriak Sakura  
Naruto pun langsung berhenti dan berbalik, "ehehe iya aku tidak tahu"  
"aku akan minta bantuan anjing anjingku" Ucap Kakashi

Sementara itu…

Nara tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Saat Nara sampai di tempat latihan, ternyata Naruto dan Sakura belum datang. Jadi Nara memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat hutan didekat tempat latihan.  
Nara pun menandai pohon2 yang ia lewati agar tidak tersesat. Semakin jauh ia pergi kedalam hutan, semakin jarang ada pepohonan. Diganti dengan rumput yang hijau.  
"Udaranya segar sekali. Meskipun begitu, aku merindukan rumahku" Ucap Nara sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Nara tidak menyadari kemana ia berjalan.  
Tiba-tiba Nara berjalan ke arah jurang dan terpeleset.  
"AAAAA! TOLONG!" untungnya Tangan Nara sigap memegang pinggiran jurang. Tangan Nara mengeluarkan darah, karna menahan tubuhnya.  
'Bodoh.. bagaimana bisa menjadi Ninja jika aku ini ceroboh' Nara pun mencoba menaikkan tubuhnya. Namun sangat sulit rasanya.  
'bagaimana ini? bagaimana jika aku terjatuh kejurang? Apa jika aku mati, aku bisa kembali ke duniaku? Kezamanku? Kerumahku?'

Tangan Nara pun mulai terasa lemas. Nara pun menyerah dan menutup matanya.  
Namun, saat tangannya terlepas dari tepian jurang, ada seseorang yang memegang tangannya.  
"Nara!Apa yang kau pikirkan? Sadarlah! Buka Matamu! " Ternyata tangan itu adalah tangan Kakashi.  
"Lepaskan saja aku! Kalau tidak, Kau juga bisa terjatuh!" Ucap Nara  
"Tidak akan!" Kakashi pun berhasil menarik Nara kembali keatas

"Nara! Apa yang kau lakukan hah! Kau tahu itu sangat berbahaya!" Ucap Kakashi dengan Nada tinggi  
"Kenapa kau tidak lepaskan aku saja?!" Nara pun tidak bisa menahan air matanya  
"apa?.." "mungkin jika aku jatuh kejurang lagi aku akan kembali ke rumahku!" Teriak Nara

"Kau bodoh! Mana mungkin itu bisa terjadi, kau bisa.." ucap kakashi dengan Nada yang tidak kalah keras  
"aku tidak peduli jika aku mati sekalipun. Aku ini tidak dibutuhkan dan.." 'PLAK'  
Tangan kanan Kakashi berhasil mendarat di pipi Nara.

Naruto dan Sakura yang melihat ini sangat terkejut.  
"apa kau tidak sadar. Banyak orang yang membutuhkanmu! Kau juga disini Hidup! Kau bisa mati Nara!" Kakashi pun baru menyadari apa yang ia lakukan.

"N-Nara maafkan.." Belum selesai dengan ucapannya, Nara berlari kembali kedesa sambil menangis.  
"a-apa yang telah kulakukan?" Bisik kakashi sambil melihat tangan kanannya


	5. First Mission

**Lost In Shinobi World: chapter 5**

"Kakashi sensei! Sebaiknya kau meminta maaf pada Nara!" Ucap Naruto sambil pergi  
"iya kakashi sensei!" ucap sakura sambil mengikuti Naruto  
Kakashi pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Ia sangat menyesali perbuatannya, seharusnya ia tidak sampai menampar Nara.  
Sesampainya di rumah. Ia langsung masuk.

"Tadaima.." Kakashi pergi ke ruang tengah untuk mencari Nara. Namun, Nara tidak ada diruang tengah. Kakashi mencari lagi keseluruh rumah namun Nara tidak ada. Kakashi pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke nona Tsunade  
Sesampainya di depan ruang Hokage, Kakashi mengetuk pintu. Tsunade pun menyuruh Kakashi untuk masuk.  
"ada apa Kakashi?" Tanya Tsunade

"Nara tidak ada dimana-mana.. aku telah mencarinya..tapi.." Belum selesai ia berbicara, Tsunade memotongya  
"Nara sedang berlatih dengan Shizune. Ia menceritakan semuanya, apa yang terjadi denganmu Kakashi?" ucap Tsunade sambil meletakkan kertas dimejanya

Kakashi pun menghela nafas, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar diluar kendali. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Nara terluka. Sebenarnya A-Aku.." Ucap Kakashi sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"umm.. lupakan. Sekarang Nara ada dimana?" Lanjutnya  
"Aku tidak tahu. Aku akan memberitahumu jika Shizune sudah kembali. Nara bilang, dia tidak ingin menemui siapapun, Hanya aku dan Shizune saja" Ucap Tsunade sambil menandatangani berkas2 nya lagi

"Baiklah. Terima kasih" Kakashi pun keluar dari kantor Hokage.  
"aku akan makan siang dulu." Kakashi pun pergi ke Kedai Barbeque.  
Disana, Kakashi bertemu dengan Guy, Asuma dan Kurenai yang sedang makan juga.

"Oi Rival ku! Ayo makan bersama!" Ucap Guy  
"Iya.." Kakashi pun duduk disebelah Guy  
"Ada apa Kakashi?" Ucap Asuma  
"Tidak.." Kakashi pun menyenderkan kepalanya di meja makan  
"Ayolah ceritakan saja padaku.." Ucap guy

"a-aku tidak tahu.. aku melakukan kesalahan pada muridku.."  
"Siapa?" tanya kurenai  
"Naruto atau sakura? Atau jangan-jangan.. murid barumu itu ya?" Ucap Guy  
"Iya..aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya meminta maaf padanya" Kakashi pun memendamkan wajahnya ditangannya

"sebaiknya kau temui saja dia. Kau kan senseinya. Kau yang harus lebih dulu meminta maaf" Ucap Kurenai  
"Baiklah. Akan ku coba" ucap Kakashi  
Guy pun tiba-tiba berdiri dan menunjuk tangannya pada Kakashi sambil berteriak, "Jangan-jangan Kau jatuh cinta padanya ya!?"

Kakashi pun jadi salah tingkah saat Guy berbicara seperti ini, "umm.. Ano.. aku akan mencarinya dulu. Aku pergi duluan ya!" Kakashi pun bergegas pergi keluar kedai.  
"Dugaanku Benar" ucap guy sambil duduk kembali

Kakashi pun pergi jauh-jauh dari kedai BBQ. Kakashi tidak menyadari bahwa ia sekarang ada di tempat latihan.  
Kakashi pun melihat ke tengah lapangan, siapa yang sedang latihan. Ternyata disitu ada Nara yang sedang berlatih melempar kunai.

'Apa aku harus meminta maaf sekarang? Tapi bagaimana jika Nara tidak memaafkanku' Kakashi pun belum memiliki keberanian untuk meminta maaf pada Nara. 'Ayolah Hatake Kakashi! Kau Harus Meminta maaf!' Pikirnya  
Kakashi pun pergi ke tengah lapangan. Setelah sampai dibelakang Nara, Kakashi menepuk pundaknya  
"Nara.."  
Nara pun membalikkan Badannya, "hm?..." tiba-tiba Setelah melihat Kakashi, Nara bergegas untuk pergi. Namun tangan Kakashi menahan Nara.  
"Lepaskan aku!" Nara mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kakashi.  
"Nara kumohon..aku hanya ingin.." "Lepaskan!"

Kakashi pun menarik Nara kedalam pelukan. "Nara, Aku mohon. Maafkan aku.."  
Kakashi mempererat pelukannya, "Aku benar-benar menyesal Nara…"  
Nara pun memeluk Kakashi dan menangis didalam pelukannya, "aku juga minta maaf. seharusnya aku tidak marah padamu saat kau baru kembali dari misimu itu. aku tahu, kau mencari cara untuk mencegah Naga Yin dan Yang yang berada ditubuhku bangkit kan?Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Nona Tsunade" ucap Nara

"Terima Kasih kau mau memaafkanku! kukira kau akan membenciku" Ucap Kakashi  
"Tentu saja tidak. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai Kakakku sendiri!

'Jadi Hanya dianggap sebagai Kakak ya?' Pikir Kakashi

Kakashi pun melepaskan pelukannya, "Bagaimana jika kita makan Ramen? Kau mau?"  
"Yeee! Tentu saja!" Ucap Nara  
"Ayo kita pergi!" mereka pun pergi ke ichiraku ramen

Sesampainya di Ichiraku Ramen Kakashi dan Nara langsung duduk dan memesan Ramennya.

"Sensei. Aku ingin meminta maaf ya!" Ucap Nara sambil tersenyum  
"Meminta maaf untuk apa?"  
"Semuanya. Seharusnya aku ini bersikap lebih dewasa." Ucap Nara sambil menundukkan kepalanya  
"Sudahlah.. aku juga ingin meminta maaf." Ucap Kakashi

"Sama-sama. S-sensei! a-aku ingin m-mengatakan s-sesuatu.." Ucap Nara sambil memainkan jarinya  
"Katakan saja" Ucap Kakashi  
'a-apa yang ku lakukan? Aku akan mengatakan apa ini..' Pikir Nara

"umm.. sebenarnya..aku.."  
'Apa yang akan dikatakan Nara?..' Pikir Kakashi  
'Bodoh bodoh bodoh.. apa yang harus kukatakan?' Pikir Nara

"Sebenarnya a-aku.. aku ingin makan ramen yang banyak seperti Naruto. Apa b-boleh? Ehehe" Ucap Nara sambil tertawa gugup  
"huh..kukira kau akan mengatakan apa.." ucap Kakashi sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"apa bo.." Belum selesai dengan ucapannya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk ke Ichiraku Ramen  
"Kakashi-san! Kau dan Nara dipanggil oleh nona Tsunade" Ucap Orang itu  
"Ada apa, Kotetsu?" Tanya Kakashi  
"Ada misi untuk Kalian berdua. Yang pernah dibicarakan denganmu itu, Kakashi san!" Ucap Kotetsu sambil menyilangkan Tangan didadanya

"Oh iya. Aku lupa. Kami akan makan dulu" Ucap Kakashi  
"Baiklah. Oh iya, Salam kenal, Nara-san!"  
"Salam kenal juga" Ucap Nara sambil memakan Ramennya

"Gulungan yang kau cari itu, sudah ada di Shikamaru. Dan data tentang Naga Yin dan Yang juga. Jadi tinggal ambil saja!" Ucap Kotetsu  
"Tidak! Gulungan itu sudah diberikan kepadaku. Sudah ku simpan dirumah. Shikamaru itu memberikannya saat kau tidak ada dirumah, sensei!" Ucap Nara

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, Aku pergi dulu ya! Jaa Mata!" Kotetsu pun meninggalkan Ichiraku ramen  
"Ayo kita ma…Hah?! Sensei! kau sudah menghabiskan Ramenmu? C-Cepat sekali?" Ucap Nara  
"Hehe aku tidak mau ada orang yang melihat wajahku"

Nara mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Huh..rencanaku gagal. Tadinya aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat kau makan. Eh.. ternyata.."  
"hehe. Oh iya kau mau tambah lagi tidak? Tadi kau bilang ingin makan banyak ramen?" Ucap Kakashi  
"Tidak jadi.. aku ternyata sudah kenyang hehe"  
"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang.." Kakashi pun berdiri dan menaruh uang di meja. Begitupun Nara

Nara pun Baru sadar, "Tunggu tunggu tunggu.. tadi Kotetsu bilang, kau ada misi…. Bersamaku?" Ucap Nara  
"Iya..Lalu? akukan sudah bilang ke Nona Tsunade, agar kau bisa ikut dalam sebuah misi, jadi Nona Tsunade sudah mengizinkanmu" Jawab Kakashi

"i-itu berarti?aku ikut dalam misi sungguhan?" ucap Nara  
"Iya"  
"Yeee!" Nara pun melompat dan memeluk Kakashi  
"terima kasih sensei!"

Kakashi memeluk Nara kembali, "Sama-sama"  
Menyadari posisinya saat ini, Nara langsung melepaskan pelukan menjauh sedikit dari Kakashi.  
"M-Maaf.." Muka Nara pun memerah  
"T-Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita siap siap untuk misi Kita" Ucap Kakashi sambil berjalan Ke arah rumahnya  
"Ayo!"

Jam 7 malam  
"Sudah siap Nara?" Ucap Kakashi sambil memakai sepatunya  
"Aku sudah siap!" ucap Nara sambil keluar dari ruang tengah.  
"Ayo kita pergi"

Kakashi dan Nara Pun pergi ke Kantor Hokage. Dan memberitahukan bahwa mereka sudah siap untuk berangkat. Setelah dari kantor Hokage, Mereka langsung pergi.

Dijalan, Mereka bertemu dengan 4 orang, yang satu adalah shikamaru. Dan 3 orang lagi, Nara belum mengenalnya  
"oi! Kakashi!" Ucap seseorang yang sedang menghisap rokok.  
Mereka pun menghampiri Nara dan Kakashi  
"Kau Nara kan?" Tanya orang tersebut  
"Iya, salam kenal.." Nara membungkukkan badannya

"Hai! Salam kenal!" ucap seorang perempuan, "Aku Yamanaka Ino!" Ino mengulurkan tangannya kepada Nara.  
Nara pun bersalaman dengannya. "aku Nara"  
"Aku choji!" ucap seseorang yang sedang makan snack  
"aku Guru mereka. Sarutobi Asuma."  
"Hai semua!"  
"Kau sudah tau aku kan? Namaku Shikamaru…Nara" Ucap Shikamaru  
"Nama kalian sama haha" Ucap Ino sambil tertawa

"itu tidak lucu" Ucap shikamaru

"Baiklah..-_-"  
"Oh iya, Kakashi. Kau dan Nara mau pergi kemana malam-malam begini?" Tanya Asuma  
"Misi. Aku akan pergi ke wilayah didekat desa oto. Untuk memata-matai seseorang" Jawab Kakashi

"Oh jadi begitu ya? Kalau begitu, Sukses untuk kalian! Hati-hati dijalan!"  
"Terima Kasih" ucap Nara sambil mengikuti Kakashi ke Gerbang Konoha  
Setelah itu, Nara dan kakashi pun pergi meninggalkan Konoha.


	6. First Mission, Complete

**Lost In Shinobi World: Chapter 6**

Perjalanan dari Konoha ke Oto memakan waktu 5 jam. Jadi Nara dan Kakashi memutuskan untuk beristirahat dijalan. Karena rencananya, Kakashi dan Nara harus sampai di Oto saat pagi Hari.

Jam 5 pagi, Nara dan Kakashi bangun. Dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Oto.  
2 jam kemudian. Mereka sampai didekat oto.

"Ini rencananya. Kita akan masuk, dan pergi ke salah satu rumah di pinggiran desa." Ucap Kakashi  
"Target kita adalah seseorang yang bekerja sama dengan Akatsuki yang ditugaskan untuk memata-matai orochimaru. Kita cari Informasi tentang akatsuki dan orochimaru sekaligus. Kita juga akan menginap di Oto selama 1 malam" Lanjut Kakashi  
"Baik.." Ucap Nara

"Sebelumnya, kita harus mengubah penampilan dulu." Ucap Kakashi  
"Bagaimana caranya?"  
"pakai Jurus Henge no Jutsu. Jurus ini berfungsi untuk agar kita bisa menyamar. Pertama-tama, Fokuskan Chakramu. Lalu untukmu, Pikirkan saja bagaimana penampilanmu untuk menyamar. Aku coba duluan" Kakashi memfokuskan chakranya, mengangkat tangannya ke depan wajahnya sambil mengacungkan dua jari dan 'poof'dalam sekejap. Kakashi berubah penampilannya.

Penampilannya yang sekarang tidak berbeda jauh dengan yang sebelumnya. Warna rambutnya berubah warna menjadi biru Tua. Ia masih menggunakan masker. Baju berwarna hijau. Dan celana berwarna Biru tua. Namun ia tidak menggunakan ikat kepala yang menutupi matanya. Matanya pun kedua-duanya Normal

"Sekarang giliranmu Nara" Ucap Kakashi  
Nara pun memfokuskan chakranya. Ia memikirkan bagaimana penampilannya. Dan mengikuti langkah yang seperti Kakashi lakukan tadi. Dan 'Poof' Nara berhasil menggunakan jutsu tersebut.

Penampilan Nara sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Ia sekarang menggunakan dress selutut berwarna putih dan biru. Dibawahnya menggunakan celana pendek ketat berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan selutut. Dan menggunakan Highheels 3 cm, berwarna Biru tua. Rambutnya berwarna Abu-abu diikat dua juga menggunakan pita berwarna biru langit.

"Aku berhasil" ucap Nara  
"haha kenapa kelakuanmu tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini?" Ucap Kakashi  
"hey.. kan kita sedang menyamar. Jadi ku ubah sedikit kelakuanku. Menjadi lebih tenang"  
"Baiklah. Aku juga"

Setelah itu mereka pergi menuju gerbang oto  
Ternyata penjagaan gerbang dipagi hari juga masih ketat. Namun tidak seketat saat siang ataupun malam.  
Digerbang, berdiri 5 penjaga yang memakai pakaian yang sama. Dan menghalangi jalan Nara dan Kakashi  
"Siapa kalian dan mau apa kalian kesini?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka  
"umm.." Kakashi pun bingung.

Tiba-tiba Nara memegang tangan Kakashi dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kakashi  
"Kami kesini hanya untuk berlibur. Ini bulan madu kami. Ini Suamiku Namanya Haruzaki Arata. Dan namaku Haruzaki Miru" Ucap Nara  
"Apakah kalian Ninja?" Ucap penjaga gerbang yang lain  
"Bukan. Maka dari itu kami kesini. Kami ingin melihat ninja-ninja yang hebat disini. Dan juga kami akan memperkenalkan desa Oto ini kesemua orang" Ucap Nara  
"dari mana kalian berasal?" Ucap orang yang sama tadi  
"umm.." Nara tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.  
"Kami dari desa kecil dipinggir Sunagakure" Ucap Kakashi  
"Baiklah. Silakan Masuk" Penjaga gerbang itu menyingkir dari jalan Nara dan Kakashi

Kakashi dan Nara pun melanjutkan masuk ke Otogakure  
Setelah agak jauh dari gerbang, Nara melepaskan tangan Kakashi  
"Syukurlah. Hampir saja aku tidak bisa menjawab tadi.." Ucap Nara  
"Kau hebat sekali. Dengan mudahnya kita masuk.." Ucap Kakashi  
"hehehe itulah aku.. Nara" Ucap Nara sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara  
"kau bilang akan merubah sikapmu?" ucap Kakashi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Nara.

Tidak beberapa lama. Kakashi dan Nara sudah sampai didekat rumah target mereka. Saat mereka melihat-lihat rumah tersebut. Ternyata pemiliknya belum pulang.  
Kebetulan, dipinggir rumah itu ada penginapan kecil. Jadi Nara dan Kakashi memutuskan untuk menyewa penginapan tersebut.

Nara dan Kakashi menyewa kamar yang jendelanya dekat dengan rumah Target mereka. Jadi mereka bisa dengan mudah memata-matainya  
3 jam kemudian. Kakashi melihat ada seseorang yang memasuki rumah Target mereka.

Kakashi pun membuka gulungan yang diberikan Nona Tsunade.  
"Orang yang masuk tadi, itulah Target kita. Namanya Michiru. Dia Mata-mata Akatsuki. Rencana ku.. Kita, maksudku bunshinku akan pergi ke rumahnya dan berpura-pura menanyakan sesuatu ke orang tersebut. Dan…" Kakashi pun menjelaskan rencananya pada Nara  
"Baiklah aku mengerti.." Ucap Nara

setelah itu, Nara dan Kakashi pergi ke rumah Michiru.  
Kakashi pun mengetuk pintu. Dan Nara memegang tangan Kakashi sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Kakashi

seseorang membuka pintu, "Ada apa?" Ucap Orang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Michiru  
"Maaf mengganggu. Aku dan Istriku baru sampai disini. Namaku Haruzaki Arata. Dan Istriku, Haruzaki Miru. Kami menginap dipenginapan disebelah rumahmu" ucap Kakashi

"Kami hanya ingin pergi ke pemandian air panas. Tapi, saat kami akan bertanya pada pemilik penginapan. Ternyata ia sedang keluar. Jadi kami ingin bertanya padamu. Sekali lagi, maaf mengganggu" Lanjut Nara

"oh…Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang memiliki tetangga baru. Namaku Michiru. Pemandian air panas itu ada di dekat kedai sake, dari sini belok ke kanan ke jalan itu. Lalu kau akan menemukan pertigaan jalan. Lalu belok kiri. Setelah itu, kau berjalan sekitar 500 meter dari situ. Dan akan menemukan kedai sake. Pemandian air panas itu ada di ujung jalan setelah belok kiri dari kedai sake tersebut." Jelas Michiru

"um..maaf. kami tidak mengerti.." Ucap Kakashi sambil menggaruk kepalanya.  
"ehehe kurang jelas ya? Baiklah, aku akan mengantar kalian" ucap Michiru sambil akan menutup pintunya

5 detik Sebelum pintunya tertutup. Dengan cepat, Kakashi mengirim bunshinnya kedalam rumah michiru.  
"Ayo. Lewat sini" ucap Michiru sambil menunjukkan jalannya  
Nara dan Kakashi pun mengikuti Michiru

Sementara itu.  
Bunshin Kakashi sedang menyelidiki seisi rumah Michiru. Kemudian ia pergi ke kamar Michiru.  
Di kamar michiru. Bunshin Kakashi menemukan sebuah gulungan.  
Setelah ia baca. Isi Gulungan tersebut adalah. Gerak-gerik dan rencana Orochimaru. Semuanya lengkap ada digulungan itu. Kemudian bunshin Kakashi mencari lagi seisi kamar. Ia menemukan Gulungan tentang sedikit Informasi tentang Akatsuki.  
Ia pun men-copy semua isi gulungan itu dan menulisnya digulungan yang baru.

Nara dan Kakashi yang asli sudah sampai diPemandian Air panas  
"Nah.. ini dia pemandian air panas Otogakure" ucap Michiru

Kemudian. Secara tiba-tiba Nara pingsan  
"M-Miru!" Ucap Kakashi sambil menangkap Miru (Nara)  
"a-ada apa dengan istrimu?" Ucap Michiru  
"entahlah.. tadi ia bilang ia terlalu lelah. Jadi ia mengajakku ke pemandian air panas. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah setelah perjalanan kami" ucap Kakashi  
"ayo. Aku akan membantumu" Ucap Michiru

Lalu mereka membawa Miru a.k.a Nara ke Penginapan  
"Terima Kasih michiru. Maaf merepotkan" Ucap Kakashi  
"sama-sama. Aku akan pergi. Masih banyak urusan lain. Sampai jumpa!" Ucap Michiru sambil meninggalkan penginapan

Kakashi pun melihat dari jendela. Michiru sudah memasuki rumahnya.  
"Nara! Rencana Berhasil.." Ucap Kakashi  
Nara pun bangun, "Syukurlah.." Ucap Nara sambil berdiri dan duduk disebelah Kakashi

Tiba-tiba. Bunshin Kakashi muncul dan memberikan sebuah gulungan lalu menghilang kembali  
"Rencana selesai. Ini adalah gulungan informasi itu. Bunshinku juga tidak meninggalkan jejak di rumah Michiru. Jadi, kita aman" Ucap Kakashi  
"akhirnya. Misi Selesai" Ucap Nara

3 jam kemudian  
"Apa aku boleh mengganti penampilanku? Aku tidak mau tidur dengan rambut tergerai seperti ini." Ucap Nara  
"Tentu saja boleh. Asalkan jangan sampai orang tahu. Tapi ada sebuah masalah" ucap Kakashi, "masalahnya, dikamar ini hanya ada satu tempat tidur" Lanjutnya  
Secara bersamaan Nara dan Kakashi mengatakan bahwa ia yang akan tidur di Sofa. Lalu mereka kembali berdebat untuk menetukan siapa yang tidur disofa. Dan Nara menang. Malam ini ia akan tidur disofa.

Kakashi POV  
'Hah.. Nara akan tidur di sofa' Pikirku.  
"Nara. Aku akan mandi dulu. Kau sudah mandi kan?" Ucapku  
"iya" Jawab Nara  
Lalu aku pun pergi ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi, aku akan memberi tahukan Nara bahwa kita akan meninggalkan oto jam 4 pagi  
Aku pun pergi ke ruang tengah. Ternyata Nara sudah tertidur disofa. Ia terlihat Lelah sekali.  
Aku pun mengambil selimutku dan memakaikannya pada Nara. Seperti yang ia lakukan padaku saat itu.  
"selamat malam Nara"

Normal POV  
Keesokan Harinya. Jam 02.30 Nara yang terlebih dahulu bangun. Ia menyiapkan sarapan, pergi mandi dan merubah kembali penampilannya.  
Nara pun pergi membangunkan Kakashi  
"Kakashi sensei! bangun!" Ucap Nara

Kakashi pun bangun, "selamat pagi Nara"  
"Selamat Pagi" ucap Nara, "sekarang kau mandi dulu. Aku sudah siapkan sarapan." Ucap Nara sambil pergi ke dapur (Meja makan ada di dapur)

Setelah selesai mandi, Kakashi duduk di meja makan  
"wah baunya enak sekali, kau hebat Nara! padahal masih jam 3 pagi, tapi sudah bisa menyiapkan makanan selezat ini" Ucap Kakashi  
"hehe terima kasih" Ucap Nara yang berada disampingnya  
"ayo kita makan" Ucap Kakashi  
"Tapi kan kau masih menggunakan maskermu! Mana bisa makan" ucap Nara  
"Baiklah. Kali ini aku akan membuka maskerku!" Ucap Kakashi

"b-benarkah? A-aku hanya bercanda sensei!"  
"tapi aku tidak bercanda.." Kakashi pun sedikit demi sedikit membuka maskernya

Nara memperhatikan wajah Kakashi  
'wah..ternyata wajah Kakashi sensei itu keren sekali' Pikir Nara  
"Nara?Ada apa?" Ucap Kakashi sambil mengayunkan tangannya didepan wajah Nara

"e-eh? M-Maaf..t-tidak apa-apa, Hanya saja… kenapa kau menyembunyikan wajahmu, jika wajahmu setampan ini?" ucap Nara  
"eh? Jadi kau pikir aku keren?" ucap Kakashi

Muka Nara pun memerah.. "a-ano.."  
"ehehe aku tidak mau ada orang yang melihat wajahku. Tapi hanya Kau orang yang pertama melihat wajahku" Ucap Kakashi  
"Tenang saja. aku tidaak akan memberitahukan wajahmu pada orang lain!" Ucap Nara

"Oh iya, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat tinggalkan desa ini" ucap Kakashi  
"Baik" Nara dan Kakashi pun membereskan barang-barangnya dan pergi dari penginapan.

Nara dan Kakashi pun pergi ke gerbang desa oto. Ternyata disana Ada 8 penjaga.  
"Begini rencananya Nara!..." Kakashi pun menjelaskan rencananya  
Setelah itu. Kakashi pergi ke gerbang sendirian, sementara Nara bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak

Kakashi pun mengacak-acak rambut dan bajunya. Kemudian berjalan kearah gerbang seperti orang mabuk  
"Hei mau apa Kau!" tanya salah satu Penjaga gerbang  
"hah? Ada apa~ kalian mau melarangku hah?" Ucap Kakashi seperti orang mabuk  
"Kau tidak boleh keluar dari gerbang ini pada pagi hari!" Ucap penjaga gerbang yang lainnya  
"aku tidak peduli~" Ucap Kakashi, "Aku sedang bahagia~ hahaha"  
Lalu para penjaga gerbang mengelilingi kakashi. "ayo bawa orang ini ke penjara dulu" Ucap Salah satu dari mereka

Tiba2 dari belakang mereka muncul suara kicauan burung dan muncul cahaya.  
Mereka melihat kebelakang mereka dan Yang mereka lihat adalah orang yang sama seperti orang mabuk yang ada didepan mereka.

"apa apaan ini?" Ucap penjaga gerbang  
Kakashi pun berlari kearah mereka, "Rasakan ini!" dan Kakashi pun berhasil menyerang para penjaga gerbang itu dengan Raikirinya. Akhirnya Para penjaga gerbang itu pun tergeletak ditanah.  
Kakashi yang mabuk tadi pun menghilang.  
"Nara! Ayo kita pergi!" Ucap Kakashi yang asli  
Nara dan Kakashi pun pergi meninggalkan desa oto.  
1 jam kemudian, Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar.  
Nara pun membuka gulungan Informasi Orochimaru dan Akatsuki.  
Nara pun membaca dengan teliti semua informasinya..

Tiba-tiba Michiru datang dan diikuti oleh Orochimaru dan Kabuto beserta 5 penjaganya.  
"Itu dia Orochimaru-sama! Mereka adalah penyusup!" Ucap Michiru sambil menunjuk Nara dan Kakashi  
"k..kami bukan penyusup.." Ucap Arata (Kakashi)

"Dia bohong. Setelah aku membantu dia dan istrinya, ada sidik jari dia dirumahku. Ia mencoba mencari informasi tentang anda, Orochimaru-sama" ucap Michiru  
"Menurutku, mereka tidak mencurigakan" ucap Kabuto  
Nara pun tersenyum. Ia memiliki sebuah ide.

'Poof' Nara merubah penampilannya menjadi seperti biasa  
"Dia benar. Kami ini penyusup dan kami juga mencuri informasi dari dia..." Ucap Nara  
Kakashi pun hanya terdiam. Mengetahui kalau ini adalah rencana Nara

Michiru pun tertawa, "hahaha dasar bodoh.. kau penyusup tapi mau mengaku hahaha"  
"...Dan juga mencuri informasi Akatsuki dari dia" ucap Nara sambil menunjuk Michiru

"hah?" Michiru pun yang tadinya tertawa, kini terdiam.  
"Asal Kau tahu saja. Michiru itu mempunyai banyak data tentangmu. Dia mengkhianatimu. Orochimaru" Ucap Nara kepada orochimaru  
"Tidak mungkin. Dia memiliki informasi akatsuki karna ia akan memberikannya padaku" Ucap Orochimaru

"Dan juga ia memberikan Informasi rahasiamu kepada akatsuki" lanjut Nara  
"apa?" "apa itu benar michiru?" Ucap Orochimaru  
"t-tidak, Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu" Ucap Michiru sambil bertekuk lutut didepan Orochimaru

"Oh ya? Bagaimana Rencanamu yang akan memberitahukan kepada Akatsuki tentang Orochimaru yang akan menyerang desa kecil didekat Amegakure 4 hari lagi?" Uca Nara  
"a-ano.." 'Sial..penyamaranku selama 1 tahun ini terbongkar hanya karna seorang perempuan?' pikir Michiru sambil perlahan lahan mundur

"a-aku bisa menjelaskan..AAAAA!" Ucapannya terputus saat salah satu ular Orochimaru mencekik lehernya sampai ia tidak bisa bernafas lagi.  
Orochimaru sedang menyiapkan serangan yang selanjutnya. Seseorang memegang tangan Nara dan 'poof'

Nara sudah berada di bagian lain di hutan. Nara pun melihat siapa yang memegang tangannya. Ternyata Kakashi yang memegangnya. Dengan penampilan Normal  
"Hehehe Kita tinggalkan saja mereka. Biar mereka bersenang-senang" Ucap Kakashi

Nara dan Kakashi melanjutkan perjalanan. Kurang lebih 20 menit kemudian, Nara mendengar seseorang berteriak.  
"kau dengar itu sensei?" ucap Nara, "Disini" Lanjutnya sambil berlari kearah selatan  
Kakashi pun mengikuti Nara.  
"Tolong! Lepaskan Aku!" Ucap seorang wanita yang memakai kimono dan make up yang sedang dikelilingi oleh 3 laki-laki. Wanita itu adalah Geisha  
(Geisha adalah penghibur tradisional jepang)  
"hahaha kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi cantik..hahaha" ucap salah satu dari mereka

"Ayo bantu dia" Ucap Nara dibelakang semak-semak  
"mari kita bersenang senang" Ucap yang lainnya sambil memegang tangan wanita itu  
"Berhenti!Lepaskan dia!" ucap Nara sambil berdiri dibelakang mereka

"Ohh? Rupanya ada wanita cantik lagi..hahaha" Ucap laki-laki itu  
Nara pun mendekati dia dan menendang titik kelamahan seorang laki-laki 'crack'  
"aaawww.."

Laki-laki itu pun mundur tidak berdaya setelah serangan yang sangat luar biasa itu  
Rupanya, laki-laki itu adalah Ninja juga, "Sial. Kau harus diberi pelajaran… Hyaaa!"  
Laki-laki itu pun mengarahkan kunainya ke Nara  
'clang' Nara berhasil menangkisnya dengan kunainya.

Nara pun menendang perut laki-laki itu dan laki-laki itu terjatuh beberapa meter kebelakang  
Saat Nara melihat Wanita tadi. Ternyata orang yang memegangnya sudah tergeletak ditanah oleh Kakashi  
"Tadi hebat sekali Nara!" ucap Kakashi

Ketiga orang tadi bangun, dan langsung pergi entah kemana.  
Nara pun mendekati Wanita tadi yang sekarang sedang menangis  
"hei.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Nara lembut  
"i-iya" ucap Wanita itu sambil melihat Nara  
"apa boleh aku tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum tadi?" Ucap Nara sambil meletakan tangan dipundak wanita itu untuk membuatnya tenang  
"a-aku adalah seorang Geisha. m-mereka…m-mereka m..mencoba..'hiks" Wanita itu menutupi wajahnya  
"mereka sudah pergi, tenang saja" ucap Kakashi sambil duduk disebelah Nara yang berada didepan Wanita itu  
"a-aku takut..m-mereka sudah mengincarku ditempat pekerjaanku" Ucap Wanita itu sambil melihat Nara dan Kakashi  
"siapa Namamu?memangnya kau bekerja apa?kenapa tidak berhenti saja, dan cari pekerjaan lain?' Ucap Nara

"Haru. aku seorang Geisha, t-tugasku menghibur orang. Tapi ada juga orang yang meminta lebih dari menghibur saja saat menyewaku. Banyak orang yang melecehkanku, aku ini Kotor, Hina.. tidak pantas ditolong" Ucap Wanita Itu sambil menangis

Kakashi pun merasa Kasihan padanya. Dan Tidak disangka, Nara memeluk wanita itu  
"Hei.. jangan sedih. Aku paling tidak suka melihat seorang wanita menangis" ucap Nara sambil menenangkan Haru

Nara pun melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu mencoba membantu Haru  
Nara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas nya. Ia mengeluarkan t-shirt dan celana pendeknya dan handuk kecil.  
"ini!" Ucap Nara sambil memberikan baju dan handuk kecil itu  
"kalau tidak salah, dibelakang semak-semak itu ada sungai. Bersihkan make up mu! Dan ganti bajumu" Ucap Nara

Haru mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Nara.  
Beberapa menit kemudian Haru kembali dengan penampilan yang lebih baik, dan tanpa make-up tebal  
"K-Kenapa kau memberikanku semua ini? Aku ini seorang yang.."  
"shhh… tidak baik berkata buruk kepada diri sendiri" Ucap Nara

Kakashi pun terkesima oleh Nara. Bukan hanya memiliki wajah yang cantik, Nara juga memiliki hati yang 'cantik' ia tidak membeda-bedakan orang lain. Ia juga pintar. Dan Kakashi baru menyadari...  
Ia Jatuh Cinta pada Nara, Muridnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau memilih pekerjaan sebagai Geisha?" tanya Nara  
Haru menjawab, "aku memiliki adik dirumahku. Aku dan adikku tidak memiliki orang tua. Jadi aku harus menjadi tulang punggung keluarga" Nara baru melihat Haru tersenyum

"jadi begitu ya? Kalau begitu.. Ini!" ucap Nara sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari kantungnya. "mungkin bisa membantu" ucapnya  
Haru pun hanya bisa menatap Nara. 'Kenapa..ternyata masih ada orang yang berhati mulia didunia ini' ia pun mengeluarkan air mata

"hei..jangan menangis lagi" ucap Nara sambil mengusap air mata Haru  
Kakashi juga mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari kantungnya, "Ini juga untukmu"  
"t-terima kasih" Haru pun membungkukkan badannya  
"sama-sama"

"siapa Nama Kalian?" Tanya Haru  
"aku Nara dan ini Senseiku, Kakashi" Ucap Nara sambil menunjuk ke Kakashi

"Kukira kalian sepasang kekasih.." ucap Haru  
Muka Nara dan Kakashi pun memerah, "b-bukan"  
"hehe..aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Kata-kata saja tidak cukup untuk membalas semua kebaikkan kalian" Ucap Haru

"Kau tinggal bersama siapa?" tanya Kakashi  
"bersama adik dan nenekku" jawab Haru

Tiba-tiba, Seekor anjing datang sambil menggigit surat.  
"kekko? Ada apa?" ucap Haru sambil mengambil kertas dari Kekko  
"wahh.. anjing yang lucu" Nara pun mengusap-usap Kepala Kekko, kekko pun mengibas2kan ekornya  
"hah? g-gawat.." haru pun menutup kembali surat itu  
"ada apa?" Tanya Nara

"Adikku. Sakitnya kambuh lagi..aku harus cepat2 pergi"  
"Mungkin bantuan kami bisa diterima. Nara! Kita bantu mereka terlebih dahulu" ucap Kakashi  
"Baik" Ucap Nara  
"aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian lagi.." ucap Haru  
"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo pergi!" Ucap Nara  
Mereka pun berlari ke rumah Haru


	7. Past, Present and Celebration

**Lost In Shinobi World: Chapter 7**

Sesampainya dirumah Haru, Nara dan Kakashi hanya bisa menyimpan rasa kasihan pada mereka. Rumah yang mereka miliki, tidak terbilang rumah yang kumuh juga, Namun, hanya tidak terlihat rapih saja.  
"maaf.. rumahku berantakan. Silakan masuk" ucap Haru sambil membukakan pintu untuk Nara dan Kakashi

Keadaan didalamnya lebih memprihatinkan, didalamnya hanya ada dua ruangan saja. Ruang pertama yang isinya adalah dapur dan ruang makan kecil, yang kedua, isinya ada tempat tidur. Disalah satu tempat tidur itu, berbaring seorang anak berambut hijau yang disebelahnya duduk seorang nenek.  
"Isamu! Nenek!" Ucap Haru sambil berlari kearah mereka  
"Haru.." Nenek itu pun bangun dari posisi duduknya

Kakashi dan Nara pun berdiri disamping tempat tidur.  
"Ada apa lagi dengan Isamu?" Ucap Haru dengan nada sedih  
"d-dia mengalami demam tinggi. Dan aku juga tidak tahu lagi.. tiba-tiba ia pingsan" Ucap Neneknya  
Nara dan Kakashi pun duduk disamping mereka, "Apakah disekitar sini ada dokter?" Tanya Nara  
"Ada.. dia seorang ninja yang berada tidak jauh dari sini" ucap Nenek Haru  
"Kalau begitu ayo kita bawa dia" Ucap Nara

Haru dan neneknya menundukkan kepala, "Mungkin jika aku memiliki uang, aku sudah membawanya dari kemarin" ucap Haru  
"Sudah, jangan khawatir soal biaya. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab.."  
"aku juga" ucap Kakashi  
Haru pun merasa sangat terbantu, "Terima kasih banyak"  
"Terima kasih" Ucap Neneknya  
Nara dan yang lainnya pun membawa isamu ke tempat ninja itu.  
Sesampainya disana, Nara mengetuk pintu..'tok tok tok'

Seseorang membuka pintu itu, "Ada apa?" Ucap orang itu  
"Adikku butuh obat, dia sakit" Jawab Haru  
Datang suara dari belakang orang itu, "asisten. Siapa itu?"  
Orang yang tadi pun membalikkan badannya, "Mereka membawa orang yang sakit"

Tiba-tiba keluarlah seseorang yang memakai jaket dokter, "tch. Mau apa kalian?" Ucapnya  
"Dia sakit.." ucap Haru sambil menunjuk Isamu yang digendong Kakashi  
"hey! Disini tidak melayani orang miskin!" Ucap dokter itu

Nenekpun hanya menunduk  
"Tapi..adikku butuh perawatan.." ucap Haru  
"hmph… itu deritamu!" Ucap Dokter itu sambil akan menutup pintu  
Dengan Kesal, Nara menahan pintunya, "Hey! Mereka juga sama-sama manusia! Memangnya apa bedanya.. tidak seharusnya dokter membeda-bedakan pasiennya!"  
"oh.. Sudah selesai bicara.."  
"belum. Sebelum kau memeriksanya!aku dan dia yang akan membayar" ucap Nara sambil menunjuk Kakashi

"Tidak." 'Bugh' Dokter itu membanting pintu didepan muka Nara  
"Dokter macam apa itu. Hanya memikirkan uang" ucap Nara membalikkan badan  
"s-semua salahku" Ucap Nenek  
"nenek tidak salah apa-apa" ucap Haru  
"Itu salahku, sampai-sampai dokter itu tidak mau memeriksa Isamu" Ucap Nenek

Mereka pun membawa Isamu kembali. Setelah menaruh isamu di tempat tidur, Nara dan yang lainnya duduk sambil berbincang-bincang  
"nenek, apa maksudmu tadi. Itu semua salah nenek?" Tanya Nara

"aku akan menceritakan masa lalu keluarga kami dan keluarga dokter itu dulu, sebelum orang tua Haru meninggal" Jawab Nenek

"d-dulu, Kami ini keluarga yang mampu. Aku ini seorang ninja medis, aku memiliki anak yang sudah menikah dan memiliki cucu, Haru. Ibu Haru menikah dengan seorang laki-laki dari desa Ame. Kami ini selalu saja menjadi perbincangan didesa ini dulu. Karna kami ini kaya. Banyak orang yang memuji kami. Itu membuatku sombong. Tapi tidak dengan ibu Haru, Anakku.  
Banyak yang membutuhkan jasaku sebagai ninja medis. Sehingga suatu hari. Ada seorang ibu hamil dan memiliki satu anak meminta bantuanku. Ia sebentar lagi akan melahirkan. Tapi, betapa bodohnya aku. Aku menolaknya, karna ia ….. adalah orang miskin." Nenek pun berhenti sejenak

Ia lalu melanjutkan, "a-aku malah memaki-maki orang itu. Menyebutnya orang miskin, dan banyak kata-kata kasar yang aku keluarkan. Ibu itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya malu. Begitu juga anaknya. Beberapa Hari setelah itu, Aku mendengar bahwa… Ibu itu meninggal, bersama anak yang dilahirkannya juga. Kabarnya, Ia melahirkan dibantu oleh Anaknya, karna tidak ada yang mau membantunya. Anak ibu itu pun mengalami depresi dan ia memaki-maki aku. Ia melempari Batu kerumahku, Ia kehilangan 2 orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Anak Ibu tersebut adalah….  
Dokter Tadi"

Suasana pun Hening  
Nenek pun melanjutkan, "Berita itu menyebar keseluruh desa. Semua orang membenciku, Tidak ada yang mau jasaku lagi. Dan, aku pun semakin kehilangan Hartaku. Suatu hari, Aku sendiri dirumah memikirkan cara untuk membuatku kaya lagi. Tapi kabar buruk datang, Ibu dan Ayah Haru gagal menjalani misi. Mereka pulang dengan racun yang berada di tubuh mereka. Aku mencoba meminta bantuan orang lain, tapi mereka tidak mau membantuku. Mereka tidak mau membantu orang yang telah memaki-maki orang miskin sepertiku. Aku pun mencoba jutsuku, Mengorbankan kemampuan ninja medisku, untuk menyembuhkan mereka, Namun.." Nenek pun mengeluarkan air mata

"semuanya terlambat. Racun sudah menghentikan jantung mereka. Kekayaanku habis. Kemampuan ninja medisku hilang. Aku telah membunuh ibu dan seorang anak. Aku dibenci orang. Hidupku memang tidak berguna.." Nenek pun mengeluarkan air mata  
"Jadi seperti itu ya.." Ucap Haru

"j-jujur.. aku membesarkanmu karna, aku ingin kaya lagi, aku ingin kau bekerja untukku. Aku juga mengadopsi Isamu, Untuk membantuku mendapatkan kekayaan lagi. Mempekerjakan kalian, memanfaatkan kalian.. Aku tidak peduli jika kalian membencimu, Hidupku sebentar lagi. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf dan memperbaiki kesalahanku" Ucap Nenek  
"Silahan membenciku" Lanjut nenek

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan membenci nenek"  
"I-Isamu?" Ucap Nenek  
Haru dan Nenekpun berlari kearah kasur. Isamu sudah sadar, Namun wajahnya menggambarkan kesedihan dan rasa sakit

"aku tidak akan membenci nenek. Meskipun nenek hanya memanfaatkanku, aku tidak peduli. Y-Yang aku rasakan, saat b-bersama n-nenek, aku merasa d-dicintai. Memiliki orang disisiku. Nenek sudah berusaha menebus kesalahan nenek. D-dengan melihat nenek tersenyum dan b-bahagia, itu semua c-cukup" ucap Isamu

Nara pun tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Kakashi menyenderkan Nara kedadanya, membiarkan Nara untuk menangis dipelukannya.

"Isamu benar nek. Kami menyayangi nenek" Ucap Haru sambil memeluk Nenek  
Nenek pun kehabisan kata-kata. Bukan hanya senang karna cucu-cucunya yang berhati mulia, tapi ia pun malu. Malu karna sudah merendahkan orang lain, Malu karna sombong. Ia baru menyadari efek dari kesombongan dan keegoisan dirinya. Dan ia pun bersyukur, masih memiliki Haru dan Isamu.

Keadaan Isamu pun mulai membaik. karna Nara memberikan obat yang ia dapat dari Tsunade.

Nara dan Kakashi pun pamit untuk pulang ke Konoha.  
"Nara, Kakashi. Terima Kasih, aku tidak tau jika tidak ada kalian. Mungkin semuanya akan lebih buruk" Ucap Haru sambil memeluk Nara

"sama-sama. Nenek, kau sungguh nenek yang hebat, yang perlu nenek lakukan sekarang, hanya menjaga kesehatan dan selalu tersenyum ya!" ucap Nara  
"Baiklah" Ucap Nene

"Nara nee-chan! Terima kasih ya!" ucap Isamu sambil memeluk Nara  
"Sama-sama. Kau jaga mereka ya! Kau kan laki-laki! Oke!"  
"oke" ucap Isamu  
Kakashi pun berpamitan kepada mereka. Begitu juga Nara.  
Nara dan Kakashi melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke Konoha

Previous.  
"Nara nee-chan! Terima kasih ya!" ucap Isamu sambil memeluk Nara  
"Sama-sama. Kau jaga mereka ya! Kau kan laki-laki! Oke!"  
"oke" ucap Isamu  
Kakashi pun berpamitan kepada mereka. Begitu juga Nara.  
Nara dan Kakashi melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke Konoha

Beberapa jam kemudian, Nara dan Kakashi sampai di Konoha.  
Mereka pun pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan misi mereka.  
Lalu Nara dan Kakashi pun pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen.  
Mereka pun memasuki kedai, "teuchi-san! aku pesan 2 miso ramen ya!" ucap Kakashi  
Nara dan Kakashi pun menghabiskan waktu di Ichiraku. Lalu mereka pulang.  
"Nara-chan. Besok aku akan melatihmu tentang jutsu" ucap kakashi sambil menutup pintu  
"benar kah? Aku sudah tidak sabar sekali.." Jawab Nara  
"Besok kita akan berlatih ditempat biasa. Jam 8 ya!" Ucap Kakashi  
Sebelum Nara masuk kamar mandi Nara berkata, " kalau kau bilang jam 8, berarti aku harus menunggu 1 abad dari jam 8 haha"ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

6 Bulan Kemudian

"hyaa.. aaa!" 'bugh' untuk kesekian kalinya, Nara terjatuh  
"tingkatkan pertahanamu Nara! Kau bisa diserang dari arah manapun" Ucap Kakashi sambil menjulurkan tangan ke Nara untuk membantunya berdiri  
Nara pun menerima bantuannya.  
"huh.. sensei cepat sekali. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu untuk langkahmu selanjutnya, tapi kau juga membaca pikiranku untuk langkahku selanjutnya menggunakan sharinganmu itu!yaa.. jadi kita ini seimbang" Ucap Nara sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"haha.. bilang saja kau kalah" ucap Kakashi  
"enak saja. Kalau kau melawanku tanpa sharingan, aku bisa menang tau!" Ucap Nara sambil menjulurkan lidahnya  
Kakashi pun menutup kembali mata sharingannya dengan ikat kepalanya, "iya iya.."  
"woww.. pertarungan yang hebat sekali" ucap Sakura sambil mendekati Nara dan Kakashi ditengah lapangan

Naruto pun berlari kearah mereka dengan gaya yang keren, "Lawan aku! Nara.. Lawan a..Aaaa!" ucapannya terhenti saat kakinya tersandung dan Naruto berhasil mendarat ditanah, dengan muka menghadap tanah langsung  
"hahaha" Teman-teman yang berada disitu menertawainya

"ittai.. kalian jangan mentertawakanku!" ucap Naruto sambil berdiri  
"haha kau idiot Naruto" ucap Kiba sambil mendekati Sakura, Nara dan Kakashi ditengah lapangan. Diikuti oleh team Asuma, Team kurenai dan Team Guy  
"Kau hebat sekali Nara-senpai! Aku jadi iri.." Ucap Ten-ten  
"hehe.. itu berarti kau harus lebih giat berlatih lagi.." Ucap Nara sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"kalau tentang latihan, itu gampang. Tapi kalau bisa menjadi cantik sepertimu itu.. waaahhh.." Ucap Ten-ten  
Kata-kata Tenten tersebut membuat wajah Nara memerah

"oh iya, kami juga ingin memberikan Selamat atas keberhasilanmu menjadi seorang jounin Nara!" Ucap Asuma  
"Selamat ya Nara!" Ucap Kurenai

Lalu tiba-tiba Anko datang sambil menggandeng tangan Genma.  
"Hai semua" Ucap Anko  
"ada apa Anko sensei, Genma-san?" Ucap Naruto

"Nanti malam aku dan Anko akan mengadakan pesta di Onsen Shiru. Disebelah selatan desa konoha dan aku akan menundang kalian.."  
"Yeeeee.." Naruto dan kawan-kawan memotong pembicaraannya  
"….para Jounin" Lanjut Genma  
"yaaaahh" Ucap Naruto dan kawan2 dengan Kecewa

"Aku dan Anko akan merayakan Anniversary pertunangan kita yang ke dua bulan" Ucap Genma  
"Dan juga akan merayakan keberhasilan Nara sebagai Jounin!" Ucap Anko  
"Itu berarti Nara nee-chan yang menentukan apakah kita boleh ikut atau tidak.." Ucap Ino

Pandangan semua yang ada disitu tertuju pada Nara.  
"umm..yaa.. boleh boleh saja.." Ucapnya  
"Yeeee" semuanya pun kembali berteriak  
"Tapi.." Lanjut Nara, " Keesokan Harinya, kalian harus menjalani latihan Khusus dariku" Ucap Nara

"baik.." "Siap!" "Setuju!" Semuanya pun setuju dengan syarat Nara  
Lalu Naruto dan kawan2 pergi untuk mempersiapkan pesta nanti malam.

Sementara Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi dan Nara pulang bersama. Kurenai dan Nara berjalan didepan sambil membicarakan pakaian untuk dipakai dipesta kecil-kecilan itu nanti

Asuma pun merangkul Kakashi dan berbisik ditelinganya, "Kakashi.. malam ini kau harus mendekati Nara" Ucapnya  
"m-maksudmu?" Ucap Kakashi  
"ini kan pesta untuk merayakan keberhasilan Nara sebagai jounin, jadi kau harus membuat moment ini sebagai moment yang tidak terlupakan" Bisik Asuma  
"b-bagaimana caranya?" Ucap Kakashi.  
"ayo pergi kerumahku untuk bersiap2, dan aku akan beritahukan rencananya!" bisik Asuma

"TIDAK!..." Ucap Nara Tiba-tiba  
Asuma dan Kakashi pun bertingkah seperti biasa  
"aku tidak mau memakai make up apapun. Apalagi rambutku, urai seperti biasa saja!" ucap Nara  
"tenang saja. Aku akan mengaturnya untukmu. Ayo kerumahku!" Ucap Kurenai  
"Asuma. Kau bantu Kakashi. Aku akan bantu Nara.." Ucap Kurenai, "kita bertemu dengan yang lainnya didekat gerbang belakang konoha ya!" ucap Kurenai  
"Baiklah" Ucap Asuma, "Ayo Kakashi"  
Lalu Mereka pun bersiap-siap.

Malam harinya, Kakashi dan semuanya sudah menunggu di Gerbang Konoha memakai Yukata masing-masing.  
"Tidak biasanya Nara nee-chan terlambat" Ucap Ino  
"Sepertinya dia tertular penyakit kakashi sensei. Terlambat" Ucap Sakura  
"Minna!" ucap Seseorang dari belakang mereka

Lalu Kakashi dan yang lainnya membalikan badan. Ternyata yang memanggil mereka adalah Nara.  
Saat melihat Nara, Kakashi tidak bisa memalingkan matanya. Nara terlihat lebih cantik dan lebih dewasa.

Nara memakai Yukata berwarna biru muda, dengan kerah dan pinggiran tangan berwarna hitam dan dengan pola teddy bear. Rambut Nara tergerai sampai bawah pinggang Nara, dihiasi tiara bunga. Nara juga memakai make up yang tipis (hampir tidak terlihat)

Kakashi sendiri memakai Yukata berwarna Hitam dengan kerah dan pinggiran tangan berwarna biru muda (kebalikan dari warna Nara) dengan pola kembang api dan bunga. Ia memakai masker warna hitam sama seperti celana nya.  
(lebih lengkap lagi ada di gambar)

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" Ucap Nara saat tiba didepan Kakashi yang sedang melihatnya  
"i-iya… Maaf.. h-hari ini kau berbeda sekali. Rambutmu lebih cocok tergerai" ucap Kakashi  
Muka Nara pun memerah, "A-Arigatou sensei!" ucap Nara

"wahhh" Ino dan Sakura pun mendekati Nara  
"Yukata yang indah sekali.." ucap Sakura  
"Kau juga tidak memakai make up yang tebal.." ucap Ino  
"Tapi tetap terlihat cantik!" ucap Sakura dan Ino secara bersamaan

"Guy, Lee,Shino dan Sai sedang dalam misi. Jadi mereka tidak ikut" ucap Anko  
"kau cantik sekali Nara" lanjutnya  
"oh iya.. karna kami semua sudah memiliki partner, Tinggal Kakashi-sensei dan Nara-nee yang belum. Jadi kalian berdua adalah parter" ucap Naruto

"sekarang semuanya pakai ini dengan pasangan kalian" Ucap Anko sambil mengikatkan tangannya dengan Genma menggunakan tali semacam gelang  
"jangan dilepas sampai aku bilang boleh untuk dilepas. Ini permainanku" Ucap Anko  
Lalu semuanya mengikatkan tangannya dengan pasangannya masing-masing

Kakashi pun mengikatkan tangannya dengan tangan Nara, Dan Kakashi menggenggam tangan Nara  
"s-sensei?" Ucap Nara agak kaget  
"aku hanya ingin tangan kita merasa nyaman, meskipun tangan kita diikat" Ucap Kakashi  
"sensei... haha" Nara pun merasa nyaman didekat Kakashi

Previous  
Kakashi pun mengikatkan tangannya dengan tangan Nara, Dan Kakashi menggenggam tangan Nara  
"s-sensei?" Ucap Nara agak kaget  
"aku hanya ingin tangan kita merasa nyaman, meskipun tangan kita diikat" Ucap Kakashi  
"sensei... haha" Nara pun merasa nyaman didekat Kakashi


	8. Confession and Exercise

**Lost In Shinobi World: Chapter 8**

Setelah mengikat tangan masing2 dengan pasangan.  
Kakashi dan yang lainnya pergi ke Onsen Shiru. Disebelah selatan desa konoha

Semuanya telah sampai diOnsen. disana telah tersedia berbagai macam makanan. Dan yang lainnya pun langsung menuju tempat duduk  
"semuanya harus makan terlebih dahulu, baru boleh berendam diair panas!" Ucap Anko  
"waahh.. banyak sekali makanannya" Ucap Tenten  
"aku bisa gendut kalau seperti ini" ucap Ino  
"tapi aku heran, Nara nee-chan kan makannya banyak sekali, apalagi soal ramen. Tapi kenapa badannya tidak bertambah gendut?" Tanya sakura

"hee! Memangnya aku tidak gendut ya?" Ucap Nara sambil duduk disebelah Kakashi  
"tidak.. memangnya berat badanmu berapa?" Ucap Ino  
"umm.. kalau tidak salah… 39 kilo" ucap Nara  
"haaa?" Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten pun kaget mendengar ucapan Nara  
"wahh.. keren sekali, kau sering diet ya?" ucap Ino  
"Kau bodoh Ino! Mana mungkin Nara nee-chan diet, setiap hari kan, ia dan Naruto selalu makan ramen di Ichiraku!" Ucap Sakura

"Aku tahu, Tapi tidak usah menyebutku bodoh juga!" ucap Ino  
"Kau memang seperti itu!" Ucap Sakura  
"haah~ mulai lagi" Ucap Nara  
"semuanya! Sebelum kita berendam di air panas. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke festival didekat sini?" Ucap Anko  
"baikk!" semuanya pun setuju untuk pergi ke Festival  
Satu jam kemudian, semuanya telah sampai di Festival  
Mereka pun berpencar.  
"Nara-chan. Kau mau apa?" Ucap Kakashi  
"umm.. apa ya? Ayo beli permen kapas" Ucap Nara sambil menarik tangannya yang terikat dengan Kakashi  
Kakashi dan Nara pun pergi ke booth permen kapas, dan membeli permen kapas itu.

"wahh.. terlihat lezat sekali.." Ucap Nara sambil mencicipi permen kapasnya  
"kau mau sensei?" ucap Nara sambil mendekatkan permen kapasnya ke mulut kakashi  
"tidak.. terima kasih" Ucap Kakashi  
"ayolah sensei~ kumohon" ucap Nara sambil mengeluarkan jurus Puppy Eyes nya

"baiklah.. Tapi aku tidak mau orang melihatku membuka maskerku" ucap Kakashi  
"kalau begitu cepat.. "ucap Nara  
Dengan cepat, Kakashi pun memakan setengah permen kapas Nara  
"umm.. lezat sekali" Ucap Kakashi  
"yahh sensei.. permen kapasku tinggal sedikit" Ucap Nara  
"hehe kau kan tadi yang menyuruhku untuk mencicipinya kan? Ehh Nara.." Ucap Kakashi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Nara  
Wajah Nara pun memerah

"s-sensei?" Nara menjadi salah tingkah 'a-apa yang akan dia lakukan?' Pikirnya  
"ada permen kapas disini.." Ucapnya sambil menjilat sisa permen kapas yang ada diujung bibir Nara  
"s-sensei?" wajah Nara pun semakin memerah

"hehe maaf" Ucap Kakashi sambil sedikit menjauh dari Nara  
'p-perasaan apa ini? Jantungku berdebar kencang dan… kecewa?'  
"Ayo kita pergi ke rumah hantu" Ucap Kakashi

"a-ayo.." Nara pun mengikuti Kakashi  
'jika aku mengajak Nara ke rumah Hantu, dia akan ketakutan, lalu disinilah peranku, melindungi dia, memeluknya, dan membuktikan bahwa aku bisa menjaganya.. seperti yang direncanakan Asuma' Pikir Kakashi  
Nara dan Kakashi pun memasuki rumah hantu  
"wah.. sudah lama sekali aku tidak masuk rumah hantu" ucap Kakashi  
"s-sama, aku juga" Ucap Nara

Nara dan Kakashi pun memasuki bagian ruangan yang sedikit berantakan  
Tiba-tiba, ada yang menangis didepan mereka..  
"s-sensei" Nara pun mempererat pegangan tangannya  
'Sudah kuduga' Pikir Kakashi

tiba2 ada hantu yang muncul didepan mereka  
*Roaaaaahhhh!*  
"aaaaa!" Nara pun sedikit kaget, "mengagetkanku saja!" Ucap Nara kepada Hantu didepannya

Kakashi pun sedikit bingung dan sedikit ketakutan melihat hantu didepannya  
"siapa~ kauu! Hahahaha" ucap Hantu itu  
"kau yang siapa… tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan kami.. Bleee!" Ucap Nara sambil menginjak kaki Hantu itu

Dan Nara pun pergi keluar rumah hantu, setelah melewati beberapa ruangan berisi Hantu.  
setelah itu Mereka pun pergi keatas bukit  
"Huwahh.. menyenangkan sekali haha" ucap Nara sambil duduk dibawah pohon

Kakashi pun duduk disebelah Nara, " Kukira kau takut pada hantu" Ucap Kakashi  
"Aku tidak takut pada Hantu, dan tidak akan pernah takut.." ucap Nara  
'ternyata.. rencana Asuma gagal'

Kakashi pun menghela nafasnya  
"ada apa sensei?" ucap Nara  
"tidak apa-apa" Ucap Kakashi  
"ohh~ jadi kau takut ya? Ayo mengaku saja!" ucap Nara  
"t-tidak! Bukan karna aku takut..!" Ucap Kakashi

"kakashi sensei penakut..!" ucap Nara sambil berdiri  
Kakashi juga ikut berdiri, " aku tidak penakut!" ucap Kakashi sambil mencoba menangkap Nara  
"kakashi sensei penakut hahaha"  
Kakashi pun berhasil menangkap Nara, Ia pun memeluk Nara dari belakang  
"hahaha lepaskan.. geli.." Ucap Nara

"tidak akan.. sampai kau mau mengucapkan kalau aku itu pemberani" Ucap Kakashi  
"haha kakashi sensei penakut" ucap Nara  
Kakashi pun menyenderkan Nara ke pohon, lalu meletakan kedua tangannya ke sebelah kepala Nara dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Nara

Wajah Nara pun memerah, Ia menyadari betapa dekat wajahnya dengan wajah Kakashi  
"s-sensei" detak jantung Nara berdebar sangat kencang  
"dengar Nara.. terima Kasih, Karna kau selalu tersenyum" ucap Kakashi  
"a-aku.. selama ini, aku selalu ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu. Ingin membuatmu bahagia, membuatmu tersenyum. Dan aku ingin selalu menjagamu!" Kakashi berhenti sebentar untuk bernafas sebentar  
"dan Nara… A-Aku.."  
'sekarang atau tidak sama sekali' pikir kakashi

"Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Kakashi sambil menundukkan kepalanya  
Beberapa detik berlalu, Nara pun hanya terdiam memandang rambut kakashi  
Merasa perasaanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, Kakashi sedikit kecewa

Ia melepaskan tangannya dari Nara..  
Tapi, ternyata pernyataan Kakashi salah..  
Nara mengangkat wajah kakashi hingga melihat ke matanya dengan kedua tangannya..  
Saat Kakashi melihat mata Nara, Ternyata Nara menangis..  
"N-Nara?" Kakashi pun sedikit Kaget

"k-kau tahu.. selama ini, aku menyimpan perasaanku untukmu. K-kukira kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama.. t-tapi.. tapi ternyata*hiks"  
Kakashi pun memeluk Nara

"syukurlah.. Aku benar2 mencintaimu Nara.." ucap Kakashi  
"aku senang sekali" ucap Nara sambil melepaskan pelukan

Kakashi pun memegang kembali wajah Nara menggunakan kedua tangannya.  
Dan Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Nara  
Nara pun menutup Matanya, sedangkan Kakashi membuka maskernya dan….

*dugh..* *doaarr*  
Kakashi dan Nara pun menjauhkan wajah masing-masing, lalu melihat ke langit..  
Indah. Langit malam bertaburan bintang, dengan bulan. Dihiasi oleh banyak kembang api, ditambah, angin yang berhembus melewati mereka berdua dengan perlahan. membuat suasana menjadi romantis.

Kakashi pun duduk dibawah pohon dan menaruh Nara dipangkuannya  
Nara pun menyaksikan kembang api sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada kakashi dan mendengarkan detak jantung Kakashi. Itu membuatnya tenang.

Kakashi pun memainkan rambut Nara..  
"Anko dan Genma bilang kita harus ada di Onsen jam 9 malam.. berarti kita memiliki waktu 15 menit lagi untuk dihabiskan bersama" ucap Kakashi

"baiklah...kau tahu, Ini yang ku inginkan selama ini.. bisa berduaan bersamamu" ucap Nara  
"sama sepertiku" Ucap Kakashi

"aku mencintaimu sen-"  
Kakashi meletakan bibirnya yang ditutupi masker, dibibir Nara.  
Wajah Nara pun memerah  
Kakashi pun melepasnya, "jangan panggil aku sensei. Panggil aku Kakashi saja" ucap Kakashi  
"baiklah Kakashi… Kun" ucap Nara  
"itu lebih baik"

Previous:  
"aku mencintaimu sen-"  
Kakashi meletakan bibirnya yang ditutupi masker, dibibir Nara.  
Wajah Nara pun memerah  
Kakashi pun melepasnya, "jangan panggil aku sensei. Panggil aku Kakashi saja" ucap Kakashi  
"baiklah Kakashi… Kun" ucap Nara  
"itu lebih baik"

"Sebaiknya kita kembali lagi ke Onsen saja" Ucap Nara  
"ayo.. aku tunjukan pada semuanya, bahwa aku bisa datang tepat waktu" ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum  
Lalu kakashi pun berbisik di telinga Nara, "dan akan aku tunjukan kekasih baruku"  
Wajah Nara pun memerah, "eeehh?"  
"haha kau terlihat lucu saat seperti ini.. ayo!" Ucap Kakashi sambil mencubit pipi Nara  
Kakashi dan Nara pun kembali ke Onsen.

Sesampainya disana, ternyata yang lainnya sudah berkumpul diruang utama.  
Naruto pun berdiri, "Eh itu Kakashi sensei dan Na-…." Namun Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Melainkan hanya melihat Kakashi yang merangkul Nara.  
Kakashi pun berkata dengan Nada yang terdengar ceria, "Hai semua!" Ucapnya

Lalu Naruto pun bertanya pada Nara dan Kakashi, "sensei… kau dan Nara nee-chan?"  
Ruangan pun menjadi hening, dan semuanya pun menatap Nara dan Kakashi  
Nara pun menundukan kepalanya, karna malu dan tidak nyaman saat dilihat oleh orang banyak seperti ini..

Kakashi pun memecahkan keheningan, " ekhemm.. sekarang kami adalah sepasang kekasih" Ucap Kakashi

1 detik. 2 detik. 3 detik hening  
Dan… "APA!?" Semuanya pun kaget  
Muka Nara dan Kakashi pun memerah, "i-iya" Ucap Nara  
"Selamat ya!" Ucap Semuanya secara bersamaan  
"eehh?" Nara pun bingung, Lalu semuanya mengelilingi Mereka dan Mengucapkan selamat pada mereka  
Berjam-jam berlalu.. dan sekarang waktunya untuk pulang.  
Mereka semua keluar dari Onsen dengan wajah gembira.  
Begitu juga dengan Nara, Senyumannya tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya, ia terus tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan kekasihnya..

TAMAT

Ehh.. belumm.. *peace*

Lalu Nara pun ingat atas perkataannya..  
Tentang latihan khusus yang diberikan kepada Naruto dan kawan-kawannya..  
Nara pun berhenti berjalan, "tunggu semuanya!"  
Mereka pun berhenti

"ada apa nee-chan?" ucap Naruto  
"ingat saat kalian memintaku untuk membolehkan kalian ikut dipesta anko tadi?" Ucap Nara  
Naruto pun menjawab, "oh.. umm… eemm.. tidak"  
Tiba-tiba Tenten menjawab, "Oh iya! Aku ingat"  
Yang lainnya pun mengingatnya juga

"Tentang latihan khusus yang akan kau berikan pada kami kan?" Ucap Ino  
Nara pun mengangguk, "yapp.. Dan aku mau kalian semua berkumpul di tempat latihan, jam 5 pagi. Aku akan melatih kalian sama seperti saat seorang ANBU dilatih *smirk*" ucapnya  
"j..jam 5 pagi?" Ucap Sakura  
"aku setuju!" ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat  
"kami setuju!" ucap yang lainnya  
"Baiklah.. aku tunggu kalian besok. Yang terlambat… Siap akan hukuman yang kuberikan!" Ucap Nara sambil berlari kearah Kakashi  
"Ayo kita pulang Kakashi-kun!" Ucap Nara sambil menggenggam tangan Kakashi  
"ayo!" ucap Kakashi

Keesokan Harinya

*tok tok tok* "Nara! Kau sudah siap?" Ucap Kakashi sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Mandi  
sebelumnya Nara membiarkan Kakashi bersiap-siap duluan agar tidak terlambat..  
Waktu baru menunjukan pukul 4.40 pagi

"Aku sudah siap!" lalu Nara pun membuka pintu kamar mandinya  
"kau lama seka-…" Kakashi pun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, dan ia Hanya memandang Nara.

Cantik. Itulah kata yang bisa menggambarkan Nara.  
Nara memakai sepatu dan jaket ANBU nya. Namun didalamnya ia memakai kimono berwarna hitam dan bercorak bunga. Dengan rambutnya yang di ikat juga membawa pedang kesayangannya. Kimono yang dipakai Nara ini adalah hadiah Dari Kakashi, karna keberhasilannya menjadi Jounin 2 hari lalu.  
(lebih jelasnya, ada di gambar)

Kakashi sangat senang. Ternyata Nara menyukai hadianya itu.  
"N-Nara-chan! Kau sangat cantik sekali" ucap Kakashi  
"A-Arigatou!" Ucap Nara  
"Kimono itu.. Hadiah dariku kan? Kenapa kau memakainya?" ucap Kakashi

Nara pun menjawab, "tentu saja karena aku menyukainya. Apa tidak boleh memakainya?" ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya  
"b-bukan begitu maksudku.. tapi kan, kimono itu, jika dibanding dengan hadiah dari teman-teman yang lain, Itu tidak ada apa-apanya" ucap Kakashi

"Tentu saja kimono ini yang paling berharga.. karna diberikan dari orang yang kucintai" ucap Nara sambil tersenyum  
Kakashi pun senang mendengar perkataan Nara ini.  
Kakashi pun memeluk Nara, "Terima Kasih Nara"  
"Sama-sama"  
Lalu mereka pun pergi ke Tempat latihan

1 Jam kemudian

"78..! 79..! ahhhh.. aku tidak kuat!" ucap Ino sambil berbaring, karna ia tidak kuat melanjutkan push-up nya  
"Ini kan baru pemanasan!" ucap Nara

"APA!?" Naruto dan yang lainnya pun berhenti melakukan push-up nya..  
Mereka pun memasang wajah kelelahan.  
"baiklah! Semuanya berdiri!" Ucap Nara  
Mereka pun berdiri, dan Nara berdiri di depan mereka.  
Disana ada Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Lee.

Choji pun ada. Namun ia sedang duduk-duduk dibawah pohon. Sambil menikmati keripik dan minumannya.  
Nara memperbolehkan Choji untuk duduk karena Choji bilang ia Sakit perut dan harus makan. Jadi Nara memperbolehkannya.

"huwaaaahh.. Choji itu Enak sekali~" ucap Naruto  
"Iya~ kami haus.." Ucap Sakura  
"Oh.. jadi kalian ingin minuman seperti Choji ya?" Ucap Nara  
Mereka pun mengangguk

"yasudah kalian semua duduk di tempat" ucap Nara  
Mereka pun duduk ditempat masing masing dan Nara pergi ke pinggir lapangan untuk mengambil minumannya.

Saat kembali lagi. ternyata Naruto dan yang lainnya pun sudah tidak sabar untuk minum. Tapi, Ternyata Nara hanya membawa 1 botol air dingin.  
"k..kau hanya membawa satu?" Ucap Naruto  
"Ya.. Satu untuk semua dan semua untuk satu" Ucap Nara

….

"APA!?" Mereka pun kaget.  
"Ya.. kalian yang meminta ini kan? Jadi kalian harus meminum Air ini. Satu botol ini harus cukup untuk semuanya. Jika ada satu orang yang tidak meminum air ini, Kalian semua harus push-up 30 kali. Oke!" Ucap Nara  
Mereka pun hanya menelan ludah.

"Dimulai dari Kiba. Lalu lanjut ke Naruto dan ke yang lainnya ya!" Ucap Nara sambil memberikan botolnya ke Kiba  
Kiba pun meminumnya. Ia hanya minum 2 teguk. Lalu memberikannya ke Naruto.

'aku akan menghabiskannya' pikir Naruto. Lalu Naruto merasakan Dark Aura dibelakangnya.  
"jangan pernah berfikir untuk menghabiskannya sendiri. Naruto!" Ucap Sakura dengan Nada mengancam

Naruto pun ketakutan dan Naruto hanya meminum 3 teguk. Dan memberikannya ke Lee.  
Setelah itu. Semuanya telah meminum air tersebut. Dan Air tersebut habis.  
"s-sudah s-selesai Nara nee-chan!" Ucap Hinata sambil memberikan botol kosong ke Nara

"bagus.. Kerja sama tim kalian sangat bagus. Nah, Sekarang ayo kita latihan lagi." Ucap Nara  
"tapi sebelum itu. Aku ingin mendengarkan kalian membicarakan kelemahan kalian masing-masing. Dan apa saja yang kalian belum kuasai sebagai Ninja." Ucap Nara sambil duduk  
"pertama. Kiba..katakan semua bebanmu ya! Jangan ada yang disembunyikan" Ucap Nara  
"aku.."

*skip time*

1 jam telah mereka lewati dengan berbagi cerita tentang kelemahan, masalah, dan beban masing-masing. Tidak disangka, hampir semuanya mengeluarkan air mata. Mereka merasa sedih saat menceritakan masalah, dan beban mereka.

Namun mereka merasa senang saat Nara memberikan solusi untuk mereka.  
Mereka merasa, Nara itu memiliki aura yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Nara itu adalah seorang yang bijaksana, perhatian dan selalu ceria. Itu yang membuat mereka nyaman.

"Yosh.. Kita lanjutkan latihan kita. Sekarang, aku akan mengajari kalian bagaimana cara menghemat chakra kalian saat bertarung. Kurasa, itu adalah kelemahan kalian semua." Nara pun berdiri

"untuk menghemat chakra kalian. Aku punya tips. Menurutku, kalian harus belajar mengontrol emosi kalian. Karna saat emosi kalian naik, kalian bisa menghabiskan banyak chakra. Karna tidak sabar. Jadi.." Nara pun menjelaskan kepada Naruto dan yang lainnya..

Beberapa jam berlalu. Waktu menunjukan pukul 17.30. Matahari pun mulai turun.  
"semuanya! Sekarang sudah sore. Jadi kurasa, latihan sekarang sudah selesai.." ucap Nara  
"yahh" Mereka semua pun merasa kecewa.

"kenapa? Saat pertama, kalian kan ingin cepat2 selesai kan?" ucap Nara  
Lalu Sakura menjawab, "Itu saat pertama, tapi ternyata latihan seperti ini sangat menyenangkan" ucapnya  
"kapan-kapan, kita berlatih bersama lagi ya!" ucap Kiba  
"iya!" Ucap Tenten dan yang lainnya.

"sebelum kita pulang. Aku akan memberikan sesuatu untuk kalian." Ucap Nara  
"APA?" ucap Mereka penasaran  
"Ini!" Nara pun memberikan masing-masing selembar daun kepada Naruto dan yang lainnya.  
"apa ini?" Ucap Naruto  
"anggap saja itu jimat untuk kalian. Mungkin saja itu bisa membantu.." ucap Nara

"Arigatou Nee-chan!" Ucap mereka secara bersamaan.  
"kalau begitu, latihan sekarang selesai! Sekarang kalian boleh pulang." Ucap Nara  
"Baik.."  
"Oh iya.. nee-chan! Kau hari ini sangat cantik sekali.." ucap tenten  
"iya!" ucap Sakura dan Ino  
"ahaha.. terima Kasih" ucap Nara  
"ayo kita pulang bersama" Ucap Naruto dengan nada ceria  
"ayo" ucap Yang lainnya

Tiba-tiba, Kakashi muncul, "Latihannya sudah selesai?" ucapnya  
"Iya" Ucap Nara. Kakashi pun mencium Pipi Nara, dan Nara mencium pipi Kakashi.  
"wahh.. romantis sekali~" Ucap tenten, Ino dan Sakura  
"hehehe"  
"ayo kita pulang"

Previous:  
"ayo kita pulang bersama" Ucap Naruto dengan nada ceria  
"ayo" ucap Yang lainnya  
Tiba-tiba, Kakashi muncul, "Latihannya sudah selesai?" ucapnya  
"Iya" Ucap Nara. Kakashi pun mencium Pipi Nara, dan Nara mencium pipi Kakashi.  
"wahh.. romantis sekali~" Ucap tenten, Ino dan Sakura  
"hehehe"  
"ayo kita pulang"


	9. Dat Lolypop Man

**Lost In Shinobi World: Chapter 9**

Sesampainya dirumah, Nara langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.  
Kakashi pun duduk diruang tengah, ia merasa lelah sekali.  
Beberapa menit berlalu, Nara pun selesai mandi, Lalu ia duduk disamping kakashi.  
"Kashi-kun? Ada apa?" ucap Nara  
"Seperti biasa.. aku lelah" ucap Kakashi sambil menutup matanya, "Badanku terasa sakit.. ughh.." lanjutnya

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau beristirahat saja! Aku akan memijatmu.." Ucap Nara  
Lalu Kakashi pun berbaring disofa, kepalanya ia taruh dipangkuan Nara.  
Nara pun membantu memijat kepala dan tangan Kakashi, ini membuat Kakashi merasa nyaman

"memangnya, setelah mengantarku ke tempat latihan, Kashi-kun pergi ke mana?" ucap Nara  
"Aku langsung pergi menjalankan misi rank D.. membantu seorang nenek berpindah rumah.. dan aku harus memindahkan barangya" Jawab Kakashi  
"kenapa kau terima? Kau kan bisa memilih misi yang lain?" ucap Nara

"Kalau aku menolaknya.. bagaimana nanti Nenek itu? Dia juga tidak memiliki uang yang cukup. Jadi.. aku memberinya uang juga.." ucap Kakashi

Tanpa disadari Nara pun tersenyum manis, ia bersyukur Kekashinya ini memiliki hati yang tulus dan mulia. Bahkan Ia mau menolong orang lain, meskipun itu mengorbankan miliknya.

"Kau manis sekali Kakashi-kun.. hatimu sangat mulia" Ucap Nara  
"T-Tidak juga.." wajah kakashi pun memerah  
Nara pun tertawa kecil dan mencium hidung Kakashi, "kyaaaa Kau sangat lucu.. kawaii~" Ucapnya  
Kakashi juga tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Nara, "kau juga Nara-chan!"

waktu berlalu..  
Nara pun melihat jam, Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam  
"Kakashi-kun.. sekarang sudah malam.. sebaiknya kau ti.. Kakashi-kun?" Saat Nara melihat Kakashi ternyata Kakashi telah tertidur pulas dipangkuannya

"kau terlihat lelah sekali Kakashi-kun.. hoaaamm.. aku juga mengantuk" Ucap Nara  
Lalu Nara pun menaruh kepala kakashi dibantal yang berada di sofa tersebut, dan Nara pun berbaring di samping kakashi

Karna sofa itu sempit, jadi Nara seperti berbaring diatas Kakashi. Nara pun menutup matanya  
"Oyasumi.. Kashi-kun" ucap Nara  
Dengan otomatis *XD* Kakashi pun memeluk Nara seperti memeluk guling. Lalu tertidur pulas

Keesokan Harinya..

Nara pun terbangun dengan suara kicauan burung yang merdu, udara pagi yang sejuk membuat Nara ingin tertidur kembali, ia pun memegang bantalnya  
'Rasanya hangat.. seperti.. baju? Dan..Dada seseorang? Hah?' Nara pun membuka matanya. Ternyata ia berada diSofa dan berada diatas Kakashi

"ngh.. Ohayou gozaimasu Nara-chan!" ucap Kakashi  
"Kyaaaa!" Nara pun kaget dan ia langsung melompat dari sofa, tanpa ia ketahui ia menginjak karpet dibawahnya dan terpeleset.

"Aaaaaa!" Ia menutup matanya, dan bersiap untuk merasakan dinginnya lantai  
Setelah beberapa detik, ia tidak merasakan dinginnya lantai. Melainkan, ia merasakan rasa hangat yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia membuka matanya sambil melihat kebelakangnya

Ternyata Kakashi telah menangkapnya, dan memeluknya dari belakang.  
"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati Nara-chan!" Ucap Kakashi sambil membantu Nara berdiri  
"M-Maaf.." Ucap Nara  
Wajah Nara pun memerah.

"sudah-sudah.. lain kali harus berhati-hati ya!" ucap Kakashi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Nara  
Nara pun merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Kakashi, yang begitu menyayangi dan mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Tiba-tiba Nara pun memeluk Kakashi sambil menangis  
"N-Nara-chan?! A-Ada apa?" ucap Kakashi  
"terima Kasih.. Atas semuanya.. aku mencintaimu!" ucap Nara

Kakash pun tersenyum sambil memeluk Nara, "Sama-sama.. Nara-chan!"  
Setelah beberapa lama menikmati pelukan itu, Nara melepaskan pelukannya, dan menghapus air matanya  
"ehehe Kau jadi sering menangis Nara-chan.." ucap Kakashi sambil mengusap Air mata Nara

"hahaha.. Oh iya.. apa Kakashi-kun ada misi hari ini?" ucap Nara  
"umm.. tidak ada.. ini hari liburku" Ucap Kakashi

Nara pun tersenyum lebar, "Benarkah? Kyaaaaa.. hari libur kita sama.. sekarang aku juga tidak ada misi" ucapnya  
"Kalau begitu, ayo kita habiskan seharian ini bersama" ucap Kakashi  
"Ayo! Tapi sebelumnya, aku mau mandi dulu, sekarang sudah pagi.. jam 7 pagi" Ucap Nara

"eh! Aku yang pertama mandi!" Ucap Kakashi  
"Aku!" Ucap Nara  
"Baiklah sekarang kita tentukan dengan janken! Siapa yang menang, dia yang mandi terlebih dahulu" ucap Kakashi

"baik.. tapi jangan curang ya!" ucap Nara  
"Jan.. Ken.. Pon.. hya!"  
Dan ternyata Kakashi menang, jadi ia yang terlebih dahulu mandi  
"Aku mandi dulu ya! Haha!" Kakashi pun berlari ke kamar mandi

Beberapa menit berlalu  
Nara pun sedang duduk didekat kamar mandi, dengan handuk ditangannya, ia membelakangi pintu  
Lalu Pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka, dan Kakashi pun keluar dari kamar mandi

Nara pun membalikkan badan sambil berkata, "Kakashi-kun lama se…"  
Belum selesai dengan kata-katanya, Nara pun hanya terdiam sambil memandangi Kakashi..  
'Keren..Sexy..' itulah kata yang bisa menggambarkan Kakashi

Dengan telanjang dada, dan bagian bawahnya yang ditutupi sehelai handuk putih, rambut dan badannya yang basah, dan tanpa masker.. sudah membuat wajah Nara memerah

"Nara-chan?" Ucap Kakashi dengan suaranya yang sexy itu.. ia mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Nara yang sejak tadi memandangnya tanpa berkedip.  
Nara pun kembali ke alam sadarnya, "ehh?! Umm.. Kakashi-kun s-sudah selesai?" ucap Nara

Kakashi pun tersenyum tipis, "iya.. sekarang giliranmu" ucapnya  
"b-baik" Nara pun langsung berlari ke dalam kamar mandi dan dengan cepat menutupnya

"Aneh.." Kakashi pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk memakai baju  
Nara pun bersender dipintu kamar mandi, ia menghela nafas..  
"haahh.. dia itu keren seka-Ufh" Ia langsung menutup mulutnya

'kyaaa… aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya'  
Nara pun memutuskan untuk mandi  
Beberapa menit kemudian, Nara sudah selesai mandi.

Ia pun memakai pakaian dalamnya, dan ia akan mengambil bajunya.  
'ugh.. sial' Ia lupa membawa bajunya.  
"b-bagaimana ini.. mana mungkin aku berlari kekamar dengan handuk seperti ini.. disana kan ada kakashi-kun" ucapnya  
't-tidak ada pilihan lagi, selain meminta kakashi-kun untuk mengambilkannya' pikirnya

Nara pun membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi, lalu ia memanggil Kakashi.  
"Kakashi-kun!" teriaknya  
Tidak lama Kakashi pun datang, "ada apa Nara-chan!" ucap Kakashi panik

"umm.. b-bisa kah kau.. m-mengambilkan bajuku dikamar? A-Aku lupa membawanya" ucap Nara dengan wajah memerah  
Kakashi pun sedikit kaget, "o-oh.. h-hanya baju dan celanamu saja kan?" Ucapnya

"Iya..iya" Ucap Nara  
"yang mana?" tanya Kakashi  
"Baju putih lengan panjang dan celana pendek warna hitam" ucap Nara  
"Baiklah.. tunggu ya!" Ucap Kakashi

Nara pun menutup pintu kamar mandi.  
Sementara Kakashi pergi kekamarnya untuk mengambil baju Nara, ia membuka lemari pribadi Nara.  
Lalu ia mencari baju yang akan dipakai Nara. Ia pun menemukannya, dan ia mengeluarkannya.

Saat setelah mengeluarkan bajunya, Ada seseuatu yang jatuh dari lemari Nara.  
"apa ini?" Ucap Kakashi sambil mengambil benda tersebut  
'foto?'

Ternyata itu adalah 4 buah foto. Kakashi pun melihatnya satu per Satu  
Foto yang pertama, dibaliknya tertulis "Foto Kakashi sensei saat pertama melatihku"  
"fotoku?" Kakashi pun membalikkan foto itu, dan ternyata dibaliknya adalah foto dirinya yang sedang berdiri menyender dipohon sambil membaca buku icha-icha

Foto yang kedua.. dibaliknya tertulis tanggal saat ia pertama bertemu Nara  
Dan tertulis "Orang pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta"  
Saat kakashi akan melihat foto tersebut, tiba-tiba  
"Kakashi-kun?! Apa kau telah menemukan bajuku?!" teriak Nara dari kamar mandi  
"iya! Aku sudah menemukannya!" Ucapnya

Lalu Kakashi pun memasukkan ke 4 foto itu kedalam kantung bajunya.  
Dan kakashi pun pergi memberikan baju Nara kepada Nara

"ini bajumu!" Ucap Kakashi, " lain kali, kau jangan lupa membawanya!" ucap Kakashi sambil memberikannya kepada Nara  
"Iya.. sekali lagi maaf.." ucap Nara  
Lalu Nara masuk kembali ke Kamar Mandi

Kakashi pun pergi duduk di sofa untuk melihat foto yang tadi.  
Foto yang kedua tersebut, adalah foto Kakashi saat sedang makan Ramen  
'ternyata selama ini Nara memata-mataiku..' pikirnya sambil tersenyum

Foto selanjutnya, bertuliskan "Sensei saat menyamar"  
Foto itu adalah fotonya saat menyamar dulu..

Lalu foto selanjutnya, "sexy sensei *peace*"  
Saat Kakashi akan meliat foto itu, Kakashi mendengar teriakan Nara  
"Aaaaaaaa!"

Kakashi pun cepat-cepat pergi kekamar mandi. Dan pintu kamar mandi itu masih terkunci  
"Nara-chan!" tanpa pikir panjang Kakashi pun mendobraknya

Dan ia menemukan Nara tergeletak di lantai sambil menangis.  
"aaaaaa! S-Sakit!"  
Kakashi pun menyadari, ada sesuatu yang menyala dibelakang leher Nara.  
'i-itu.. segel Naga Yin dan Yang'

Kakashi pun langsung berlutut didepan Nara, "Nara-chan?! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kakashi pun memeluknya  
"S-Sakit.. ugh.. " Nara pun memeluk Kakashi dengan Erat  
"t-tenang.." ucap Kakashi  
Kakashi pun menyentuh segel Naga yin dan yang tersebut  
Dan tiba-tiba Nara pun pingsan. Kakashi pun membawa Nara ke Nona Tsunade

Nara POV  
Aku mencoba membuka mata, tapi rasanya sulit.  
Cahaya yang sangat terang disekelilingku adalah penyebabnya..  
"ngh.." Tapi setelah beberapa detik aku bisa membuka mataku  
Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku, "Nak.. bangun.." Ucapnya

Lalu aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar.  
Ternyata disampingku ada seorang perempuan, Dia sangat cantik, dan juga..  
Dia mirip sepertiku, Dari warna rambut, hidungnya, matanya dan postur tubuhnya  
Aku pun tidak tahu berada dimana, yang jelas, tempat ini adalah padang rumput yang luas yang berwarna sangat indah, ditanami bunga-bunga yang indah pula, warna langitnya juga sangat cerah.

Dan disini hanya ada kami berdua  
"Kau s-siapa?" ucapku  
"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Sekarang kau harus bangun ya! Diluar sana ada banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu" Ucap Orang itu dengan suaranya yang lembut.  
Namun, perlahan-lahan, orang tersebut pergi. Orang itu meninggalkan sesuatu ditanganku

Aku pun merasakan kesadaranku kembali sepenuhnya.  
Beberapa detik kemudian, aku sudah tidak ada di tempat yang indah tadi, melainkan aku berada disebuah ruangan. Di rumah Sakit. Dan disebelahku telah berdiri seseorang.  
Seseorang yang kucintai

Normal POV  
Mengetahui bahwa Nara sudah sadar, Kakashi langsung berdiri disamping Nara. Dan ia pun menggenggam tangan Nara  
"ngh.." Nara pun sudah sadar dan membuka matanya  
"K-Kashi-Kun?" ucapnya  
"Yokatta.. Kau sudah sadar Nara.." ucap Kakashi  
Kakashi pun memeluk Nara sesaat dan melepaskannya  
Nara pun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, Nara pun melamun  
"Nara-chan?" Ucap Kakashi

Nara pun kembali tersadar, "I-Iya? Apa yang t-terjadi?k-kenapa aku ada dirumah sakit?"  
Kakashi langsung menarik Nara kedalam pelukan yang hangat  
"aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu Nara.. tapi, ternyata kau baik-baik saja" ucapnya  
Kakashi pun melanjutkan, "Kemarin aku menemukanmu tergeletak dikamar mandi, dengan segel Naga Yin dan Yang dilehermu"  
"oh.. jadi seperti itu ya?" ucap Nara  
Lalu Nara pun baru menyadari sesuatu dan ia pun melepaskan pelukannya  
"Kemarin?! I-Itu berarti.. a-aku.."  
"Iya.. kau tidak sadarkan diri selama 1 hari" ucap Kakashi  
"w..wahh.."

Nara pun menyadari ada sesuatu ditangan kirinya, ia membuka tangan kirinya..  
Dan ditangannya itu terdapat sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk hati.  
"k-kalung ini?! Kyaaaaa… Kashi-kun! Ini kalungku yang hilang, yang pernah kuceritakan itu!" Ucap Nara dengan penuh semangat  
"jadi kau menemukannya? Dimana?" ucap Kakashi  
"aku tidak tahu.. " ucap Nara  
Lalu Nara mencoba mengingat kembali saat ia tidak sadarkan diri tadi.  
Seorang perempuan, membangunkannya dan meninggalkan sesuatu di tangannya.

Apa mungkin.. perempuan itu yang memberikannya?  
"Oh iya.. tadi saat aku pingsan, aku berada dipadang rumput yang sangat indah. Lalu seorang perempuan membangunkan aku dan mungkin Ia memberikanku kalungku ini" ucap Nara  
Nara pun melanjutkan, " dan Perempuan itu, dia mirip denganku" ucapnya  
Kakashi pun merasa kaget, Mana mungkin seorang perempuan memberikan kalung kepada Nara dialam bawah sadarnya, dan bisa menjadi kenyataan. Apalagi, perempuan itu mirip dengan Nara

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan" ucap Kakashi  
"Baiklah.." ucap Nara sambil memeluk Kakashi  
Kakashi pun mengusap2 rambut Nara  
Tidak lama kemudian, Tsunade beserta Shizune Datang  
"Nara-chan.. kau sudah sadar?Syukurlah" ucap Tsunade sambil memeluk Nara  
"iya" ucap Nara  
"yokatta.." ucap Shizune  
"Ada apa nona Tsunade?" ucap Kakashi

Tsunade pun melepaskan pelukan "Aku akan memberikanmu sebuah misi.. mungkin kau akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Ini misi rank-c" ucap Tsunade  
"Baiklah nona Tsunade. Kapan aku mulai misi ini?" Ucap Kakashi  
"Sekarang. Mungkin misi ini akan memakan waktu hanya 5 jam" ucap Tsunade

Lalu Tsunade melanjutkan, "Soal Nara, serahkan saja padaku. Aku akan menyuruh Ino untuk menjaganya. Kau tidak apa-apa kan Nara?" Ucapnya  
"Iya Nona Tsunade" ucap Nara  
Beberapa menit kemudian Kakashi telah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, dan ia siap untuk menjalankan misi.  
"Nara-chan.. aku berangkat dulu ya!" ucap Kakashi sambil mencium kening Nara  
"Hati-hati ya Kashi-kun!" Ucap Nara sambil mengecup bibir Kakashi  
"Sampai jumpa" Kakashi pun meninggalkan Nara

Lalu Tsunade menyuruh Shizune untuk mencari Jiraiya dan Naruto  
"Oh iya Nara.. Kau tahu apa penyebab Rasa sakitmu itu?" ucap Tsunade  
"Tidak" ucap Nara  
"Sebenarnya. Ada seseorang yang ingin mengendalikan naga Yin dan Yang didalam tubuhmu. Tapi kurasa, dia belum sempurna untuk menguasai Naga Yin dan Yang mu itu" ucap Tsunade  
"Siapa orang nya?" ucap Nara  
"entahlah.. " ucap Tsunade

Lalu Ino pun datang, "ada apa nona Tsunade?" ucapnya  
"Aku ingin kau menjaga Nara selama Kakashi dalam misi" ucap Tsunade  
"eeee?! Aku kan bukan anak kecil. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain" Ucap Nara  
"aku juga yakin kau bisa menjaga dirimu. Tapi, sekarang keadaanmu masih lemah" Ucap Tsunade  
"Baiklah" ucap Nara  
"Baiklah.. Ino, aku serahkan Nara kepadamu. Aku akan kembali. Jaga kesehatanmu Nara!" ucap Tsunade sambil meninggalkan ruangan  
"baik"

Beberapa jam kemudian. Nara merasa bosan. Karna sejak tadi ia hanya membaca gulungan tentang jutsu. Begitupun ino, ia hanya membaca majalah sejak Tadi.  
"Ino-chan.. aku bosan. Ayo kita jalan-jalan" ucap Nara  
"jalan-jalan kemana?" ucap Ino  
"Kemana saja. Ayo!" ucap Nara sambil berdiri dan menarik Ino keluar  
Lalu Ino dan Nara pun pergi ke Taman didekat Rumah Sakit. Nara dan Ino pun duduk di bangku taman.

Tiba-tiba ino mengingat sesuatu, " Oh iya.. Nara! Aku akan mengambil sesuatu dulu. Nanti akan aku tunjukkan. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini kok! Kau tunggu disini ya!" ucap Ino sambil berlari kearah rumahnya  
Sedangkan Nara pun hanya duduk.  
Nara pun mulai bosan. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ditaman.  
"wahh.. udaranya segar sekali" ucap Nara  
Lalu, tiba-tiba Nara merasakan chakra seseorang. Chakra itu sangat kuat. Dan letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.  
Setelah beberapa menit mencari, akhirnya Nara menemukan orang itu.

Orang itu sedang bersender di pohon. Dan Ia terluka. Bahu kanan nya mengeluarkan darah, seperti terkena pedang.  
Ciri-ciri orang itu, ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam, memakai topeng yang memiliki satu lubang disebelah Kanan, dan memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan motif awan merah.

Nara pun menghampiri orang tersebut.  
"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Nara  
Orang tersebut sedikit kaget, dan ia pun memandangi Nara  
'wahh.. dia ini cantik sekali' pikir orang itu  
"hei?! Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap nara

Orang itu menjawab, "iya.. Tobi Tidak apa-apa" ucapnya dengan suara yang kekanak-kanakan  
"Namamu.. Tobi?" Ucap Nara  
"i-iya.. aww" Tobi memegang lukanya  
"kau terluka.. biar aku obati" Ucap Nara  
Lalu Nara pun mulai mengobati Tobi. Nara mengeluarkan perban dari gulungannya.  
Pertama, Nara harus membuka jubah dan baju Tobi.

Wajah Nara pun memerah, "umm.. T-Tobi.. bisakah kau membuka jubah dan bajumu?" Ucapnya  
"u-umm.. b-baiklah" Lalu Tobi pun membuka jubahnya sampai terlihat bagian bahunya yang terluka  
Kemudian Nara langsung membersihkan luka Tersebut.

Tanpa Nara ketahui, sejak pertama, Tobi terus menerus memperhatikannya.  
Ternyata Tobi jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi Tobi, yang sebenarnya adalah Obito, mengetahui bahwa, pasti orang yang cantik seperti Nara sudah memiliki Kekasih.  
"nah.. sudah selesai" ucap Nara dengan Nada ceria

Lalu Nara pun menatap mata Tobi yang berada didalam topengnya.  
Nara pun terkejut, ternyata mata Tobi yang sebelah Kanan adalah mata sharingan.  
Tiba-tiba, Ino memanggil Nara dari arah taman  
"Nara Nee-chan!" teriaknya

Nara pun membalikan badan, "Ino-chan! Aku ada disini!"  
Lalu Ino menghampiri Nara, "Aku mencarimu sejak tadi."  
"eh..Perban-perban itu untuk apa?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk perban ditangan Nara  
"oh ini? Ini aku gunakan untuk mengobati teman baruku.. dia Tobi! Itu orangny- hah?" Nara terkejut saat membalikkan Badan, ternyata Tobi sudah tidak ada

"mana?siapa?" ucap Ino  
"T-Tadi dia disini..Dia disini!" ucap Nara  
Ino pun ketakutan, "j-jangan jangan.. Hantu?!"  
"dia bu-"  
"Pergi!" Ino pun berteriak sambil berlari menjauhi Nara  
"tunggu!" Ucap Nara

"huh.. dasar penakut.." ucap Nara sambil mengambil perbannya yang berada di bawah  
Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar seseorang dibelakangnya  
"kau Nara-chan.. Terima Kasih ya!" ucap seseorang

Nara pun membalikkan badan, "Tobi? Kau kemana saja?aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada temanku tadi.. eh.. ternyata kau tidak ada" ucapnya

"Nara-chan.. Tolong jangan beritahukan kepada orang lain bahwa kita pernah bertemu ya! Anggap saja Nara-chan dan Tobi tidak pernah bertemu! Jaa Mata! Arigatou!" Ucap Tobi sambil menghilang seperti terhisap

"t-tunggu.. Aneh sekali Tobi itu.." Ucap Nara  
Nara pun membereskan perban-perbannya.  
"baiklah.. aku akan kembali ke Ruanganku" ucap Nara  
'Sharingan Tobi itu..'

Previous:  
"Nara-chan.. Tolong jangan beritahukan kepada orang lain bahwa kita pernah bertemu ya! Anggap saja Nara-chan dan Tobi tidak pernah bertemu! Jaa Mata! Arigatou!" Ucap Tobi sambil menghilang seperti terhisap  
"t-tunggu.. Aneh sekali Tobi itu.." Ucap Nara  
Nara pun membereskan perban-perbannya.  
"baiklah.. aku akan kembali ke Ruanganku" ucap Nara  
'Sharingan Tobi itu..'


	10. Meeting with My True Self

**Lost In Shinobi World: Chapter 10**

Nara pun kembali ke ruangannya.  
Sesampainya disana, Nara langsung duduk diatas tempat tidurnya.  
"Ino kemana ya.." Ucap Nara  
Tiba-tiba 'Bugh' Pintu ruangan Nara terbuka.

Dan Ino pun masuk dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan, "Nara nee-chan! A-Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" ucap Ino  
"huh.. sejak tadi aku juga mencarimu tahu!" Ucap Nara  
Lalu Tsunade pun Datang, "Ada apa Nara, Ino?sejak tadi kau berlari-lari" Ucapnya  
"hehe.. tadi aku dan Nara pergi ke Taman, dan aku meninggalkan Nara sendiri. Aku pergi kerumahku dan Nara duduk di taman, setelah aku mengambil barang dirumahku, aku kembali lagi ke taman, dan disana Nara tidak ada. Dan aku mencarinya, setelah aku mencarinya, aku menemukan Nara ada didekat pohon besar, disitu Nara mengatakan, bahwa ia baru saja mengobati seseorang, dan saat Nara akan memperkenalkan orang itu kepadaku.. O-Orang itu tidak ada.." Ucap Ino sambil menarik Nafas

"Lalu?" Ucap Tsunade  
"dan aku langsung berlari menjauh dari Nara.. dan aku bertemu dengan Izumo-san dan Kotetsu-san. Mereka bilang ada seseorang dari Akatsuki yang menyusup ke desa didekat Negara Api. Dan desa itu akan meminta bantuan kepada desa .." Belum selesai dengan ucapannya, Nara langsung memotongnya  
"Akatsuki? Apa itu?" Ucap Nara penasaran

Lalu Tsunade dan Ino pun terdiam, Seharusnya mereka tidak memberitahukan informasi tentang Akatsuki kepada Nara.  
Tapi, ini sudah waktunya Nara mengetahui semua itu  
"aku juga telah mendengar tentang penyusup itu. Begini Nara, Akatsuki itu adalah Organisasi yang bergerak untuk menangkap dan mengekstrak para Jinchuriki. Para anggotanya adalah Nukenin dari berbagai desa. Jadi kau harus berhati-hati" Ucap Tsunade  
"dan ciri khas anggota Akatsuki itu, mereka memakai jubah berwarna hitam, dengan motif Awan merah" ucap Ino

"ohh.. jadi seperti itu ya.. tunggu tunggu.. Jubah Hitam bermotif Awan merah?" Ucap Nara  
"Orang yang kutolong sebelumnya, dia memakai jubah seperti itu!" lanjut Nara  
"Apa?!" Ino pun kaget, ternyata tadi, yang ia sangka adalah Seekor (?) hantu ternyata seorang anggota Akatsuki  
"bagaimana ciri-cirinya Nara?" ucap Tsunade  
"Dia memakai jubah bermotif Awan Merah, rambutnya berwarna hitam, dan ia memakai topeng berwarna orange berbentuk seperti lolipop" ucap Nara  
"Nara, Ino! Ikut aku!" ucap Tsunade

Lalu Ino dan Nara pun mengikuti Tsunade.  
Mereka pergi ke Kantor Tsunade, Disana sudah berdiri Izumo dan Kotetsu  
Izumo dan Kotetsu memberi salam kepada Tsunade  
"Izumo, Kotetsu! Aku ingin melihat data anggota Akatsuki yang menyusup itu!" ucap Tsunade sambil duduk dikursinya  
"Ini data-datanya, Nona Tsunade!" Ucap Izumo sambil memberikan sebuah gulungan ke Tsunade

Nara dan Ino pun duduk dikursi.  
"Nara-chan! Ini foto penyusup itu.. apa sama seperti orang yang kau tolong tadi?" ucap Tsunade sambil melempar gulungan tersebut ke Nara  
Nara pun menangkapnya, lalu ia melihat-lihat isi gulungan itu, dan Nara melihat foto penyusup yang diceritakan Tsunade tadi  
'Awan Merah, Rambut hitam, Topeng Lolipop Orange.. ..Mata sharingan di Kanan'  
"Iya! Dia orang yang kutolong tadi.. Namanya Tobi" ucap Nara

"J-Jadi kau telah menolong mengobati seorang penyusup, Nara?" Ucap Kotetsu dengan Nada kaget  
"a-aku kan.. t-tidak tahu.." ucap Nara  
"tapi, kenapa dia tidak menyerangmu ya?" ucap Izumo  
Lalu Ino berkata, "Iya juga.. apa dia melukaimu? Atau memasang genjutsu? Atau.. atau..atau"  
"tidak.. Dia bilang, dia berterima kasih padaku, dan jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa bahwa dia dan aku tidak pernah bertemu" ucap Nara

"Seorang kriminal.. mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu? Wow.. bahkan seorang kriminal pun menghormatimu Nara Nee-chan!" ucap Ino  
Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu.  
"Masuk"

Dan, orang itu adalah Kakashi dan Guy.  
Nara pun berteriak "Kashi-kun!"  
Wajah Kakashi terlihat lelah dan tidak bersemangat, tapi setelah mendengar suara kekasihnya, ia langsung bersemangat.  
"N-Nara-chan?! Kenapa kau ada disini?" ucap Kakashi  
Nara pun berlari dan melompat memeluk Kakashi  
"Kashi-Kun~!aku merindukanmu!" ucap Nara

Tsunade pun menghela nafas, "hahh.. padahal kan hanya beberapa jam berpisah" ucapnya  
Nara pun menjulurkan Lidah, "Rasanya seperti ratusan tahun!"  
Seperti biasa, Nara mencium pipi Kakashi dan Kakashi mencium pipi Nara.  
"Kau kan seharusnya berada dirumah sakit.. Nara!" Ucap Kakashi sambil menggendong Nara bridal style  
"T-Tapi nona Tsunade memanggilku kesini" Ucap Nara sambil mengerucutkan bibir

Ino pun melihat sekeliling ruangan dan mencari-cari Guy-sensei.  
"umm.. Guy sensei?"  
Semuanya pun mengikuti arah pandangan Ino, ternyata..  
"Huwaaaaa.." Guy sensei menangis dipojokan..  
"haha.. sudahlah Guy..akui saja kalau kau kalah.. Nara itu sudah menjadi milikku" Ucap Kakashi sambil mencium pipi Nara  
"huwaaa.. kau jahat Kakashi.." ucap Guy  
Semuanya pun tertawa

Tapi, tiba-tiba, segel Naga yin dan yang yang berada dileher Nara kembali bersinar.  
Nara yang berada dipangkuan Kakashi pun kaget, ia langsung memegang segelnya  
"N-Nara Nee-chan! Ada Sesuatu dilehermu!" ucap Ino panik  
"i-iya aku tahu.." Ucap Nara sambil berdiri  
Nara pun menyingkirkan rambutnya, sehingga terlihat jelas segel Naga Yin dan Yang nya

"wooww.." semuanya pun terkesima melihat segel tersebut  
Segel itu bersinar indah, segel itu berbentuk Yin dan Yang  
"Nara-chan! Apa kau merasakan sakit seperti kemarin?" ucap Tsunade  
"t-tidak.. " ucap Nara  
Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang memanggil Nara dalam pikirannya.

Tanpa Nara sadari, Ia tiba-tiba duduk dengan kaki disilangkan, dan tangannya ia letakkan didepan dadanya sepeti segel tangan. Lalu ia menutup Matanya  
"N-Nara-chan?" Ucap Kakashi  
"shhh.. jangan ganggu dia.. sepertinya dia sedang melakukan sesuatu. Lihat segelnya! Segelnya semain memudar" ucap Tsunade  
"..kita lihat saja" ucap Kakashi

Sementara itu didalam pikiran Nara..

Nara berada dipadang rumput yang pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya saat ia pingsan.  
Dan ia melihat seorang wanita yang sama sedang berada dibawah Pohon. Wanita itu memberikan isyarat agar Nara mendekatinya.  
Lalu Nara pun mendekati Wanita tersebut, dan ia duduk disamping wanita itu  
"kau siapa?" tanya Nara  
"Kau mungkin tidak mengetahuiku. Dan kau tidak menyadarinya.. aku yang selama ini menyelamatkanmu saat kau dalam misi" ucap Wanita tersebut

Suaranya sangat lembut sekali, lebih lembut dari suara Nara  
Kemudian Nara pun menyadari sesuatu.

Selama ia menjalankan misi, ia selalu ditolong oleh seseorang.  
Saat ia dalam bahaya pun, ia selalu ditolong oleh seseorang itu.  
Luka yang ada ditubuhnya juga cepat sembuh karna seseorang itu…  
Lebih tepatnya lagi… seekor..  
Naga Yin dan Yang yang berada ditubuhnya.

"k-kau Naga Yin dan Yang?" ucap Nara kepada wanita itu  
"iya.." Ucap Wanita itu sambil tersenyum manis  
"t-tapi kenapa kau perempuan? Kenapa kau mirip denganku? Kenapa saat kau menyelamatkanku, kau berbentuk Naga api?" ucap Nara

"Sebenarnya, aku ini.. bisa dibilang adalah cerminan atau kembaran dari dirimu. Namaku Megami" Ucapnya  
"Megami? Oh.. jadi itu namamu ya? Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku ya!" ucap Nara  
"Oh iya, kenapa saat kemarin aku pingsan? Padahal saat segelku bersinar juga?" tanya Nara

"Kemarin itu.. ada seseorang yang mencoba mengendalikanku. Tapi aku sudah berhasil lepas. Intinya, saat aku pingsan, maka kau juga pingsan. Saat kau terluka, aku juga terluka. Jadi kita bisa merasakan satu sama lain. dan Saat ada yang mengendalikanku, aku merasakan sakit, jadi kau juga merasakannya" ucap Megami

" oh.. jadi seperi itu..kau juga memberikanku kalungku yang hilang ya? Kau dapat dari mana?" lanjut Nara  
"Saat sebelum kau berpindah dimensi. Aku menyelamatkan kalungmu itu. Dan aku lupa mengembalikannya" Ucap Megami sambil menggaruk kepalanya  
"haha ternyata kebiasaan kita sama ya? Sering menggaruk kepala saat lupa sesuatu" ucap Nara sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Kurasa pertemuan kali ini cukup. Kau Harus kembali lagi ya!" ucap Megami  
"baiklah.." ucap Nara  
"Oh iya.. saat segel naga Yin dan Yang muncul dilehermu, itu berarti kau bisa pergi kesini. Kau juga bisa mengendalikan segel itu! Pertemuan selanjutnya, aku akan memberitahukan caranya kepadamu!" ucap megami sambil tersenyum manis  
"siap!" ucap Nara  
"sampai jumpa"

Lalu, Nara pun duduk diatas rumput. Duduk seperti saat di kantor hokage tadi.  
Ia pun melakukan beberapa segel tangan.  
Dan tiba-tiba, padang rumput yang tadi mulai berubah menjadi seperti diruang Hokage  
Nara pun menutup Matanya beberapa saat. Lalu saat ia membukanya, Nara sudah berada diKantor Hokage.  
Kakashi dan yang lainnya pun berada didepan Nara  
"Nara-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Kakashi

Segel yang ada dileher Nara pun sudah hilang  
"Iya.. aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Nara  
"apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Tanya Tsunade  
"Tadi aku pergi ke sebuah padang rumput. Yang pernah kuceritakan itu..lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita, Namanya Megami. Dia adalah sosok Naga Yin dan Yang" Ucap Nara  
"jadi seperti itu ya? Syukurlah kalau kau bisa berhubungan baik dengan Naga Yin dan Yang didalam tubuhmu itu.." ucap Tsunade  
"Megami itu juga mirip denganku. Hanya saja suara kami yang berbeda" ucap Nara  
"Dengan kata lain.. dia itu kembaranmu?" ucap Kakashi

Nara pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "hmb.."  
Tiba-tiba, Guy langsung berlari dan berlutut didepan Nara.  
"Siapa orang yang mirip denganmu itu? Boleh aku berkenalan dengannya? Apa mungkin aku bisa berkencan dengannya?" ucap Guy sambil mengeluarkan Puppy Eyes nya  
"Namanya Megami. Dia adalah Naga Yin dan Yang yang berada didalam tubuhku" ucap Nara  
Mendengar 'Naga Yin dan Yang' Guy langsung mundur.  
"T-Tidak jadi.. T-Tidak jadi.." ucap Guy sambil tersenyum Gugup  
"hahaha" Semuanya pun tertawa melihat ekspresi Guy


End file.
